Can one mistake change everything?
by A246
Summary: Can one mistake change Shane's, Claire's, Michael's & Eve's lives forever?...
1. Chapter 1

Claire was walking home from work. It had been a long day and Myrnin had driven her crazy. She couldn't wait to be back in the arms of the man she loved, Shane. It was a hot day and she was sweating. Eve would be at work so would Michael and Shane would be at home on the couch playing video games, like he always does on a day off. She stopped off at common grounds to get a drink and to see Eve. It was really busy in there which only made her more hot and claustrophobic. Eve was standing behind the counter pulling caramel shots. Monica was in front of her giving her shit.

"So freak I heard that you slept with your brother, is it true?" she asked and laughed

Eve just ignored her and carried on pulling the shots. Claire saw pink appear from underneath her white make up

"Always knew her family were sick but I didn't know they were that bad" she said and smiled, Gina and Jennifer laughed.

Eve's fists were clenching into balls she was getting angry and Claire knew that something was going to happen.

"Say that one more time bitch and I'll show you just how sick I am" Eve replied in a calm voice

Monica's mouth hung open, she was shocked. Claire smiled at the site of it.

"What you gunna do shag me?" and she burst out laughing

"No I'm gunna do this…" Eve picked up someone's old coffee that was stone cold and chucked over her and then she slapped her right across the face.

Monica cried out in pain and staggered backwards into her friends. Shivering as the cold coffee touched her golden tanned body. Her face went bright red with anger; she looked like she was going to explode.

"You're gunna regret doing that bitch" Monica yelled and went for her; Eve ducked just in time and Monica's fist smashed into the counter. She let out a loud scream that got everyone else's attention that weren't already watching. She held her injured hand into her chest and with the good one swung at her again. She hit Eve square in the jaw. Claire's mouth hung open and Eve lost it. She ripped of her apron and headed around the counter to where Monica was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve made the first move. She punched Monica and she fell to the floor, blood trickled from her nose. She wiped it away and lunged at Eve. They were both on the floor, rolling around like children. Eve had a handful of Monica's golden locks and was yanking hard. Monica yelped and elbowed her in the stomach. Everyone was shouting "Fight, Fight, Fight…"

Claire was the only one who wanted to stop it, not that she didn't like seeing Monica getting a taste of her own medicine but she knew that Eve would get in trouble for it. She pulled out her mobile and phoned Shane.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey babe I really need you to come down to common grounds"

"Why?"

"Well let's just say that Eve and Monica are rolling around on the floor fighting each other and we need to stop her before she gets into trouble"

"Shit, I'm on my way; I'll phone Michael you just try to stop them"

"Thanks"

The phone call ended and she went back to where the two girls were fighting. Everyone was still crowded around them and Oliver was standing behind the counter just watching them.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Claire asked

"Of course not this is fun" he said and smiled that evil smile of his

'_**I guess it's up to me'**_ she thought to herself

She pushed her tiny body through the crowd, people giving her dirty looks as she did and went over to the girls. Eve had Monica in a head lock and Monica had both hands on Eve's arm trying to pull it free of her neck.

"Eve stop you're going to get into trouble" Claire shouted

"It's a bit late now CB"

"Just fuck off you freak this is between me and her. Once I'm finished here it's your turn and then I will get a sexy boyfriend of yours" she barely whispered as she struggled with Eve's arm against her neck.

"Oh it's on you stupid cow, this is for all the times you hurt me"

Claire kicked her in the stomach and then knelt down next to Eve and started pulling Monica's hair. Claire was hit in the face with Monica's 6inch red high heel and she screamed out in pain. _**'That's it'**_ she thought to herself _**'that's the last time she hurts**__**me'**_

She kneed Monica right in the gut as she was about to get up and she went down again, Eve had released her from the headlock when she started turning purple in the face. It was Eve and Claire versus Monica. Gina and Jennifer wouldn't dare get involved once they saw the nice bruise that was appearing on Monica's face. Monica grabbed Eve around the waist and tried to kick her but Claire ran at her from behind and knocked her over again. She got on top of Monica's stomach and started hitting her on the face. Eve was holding down her out of control legs. They were definitely winning. Claire felt so alive, so free when she was hitting Monica. She was happy to get revenge for all the times she'd beaten her up or tried to kill her, for mocking Eve, for hurting Shane and killing Alyssa. She didn't want to stop. Monica was crying now and there was blood all over her. Then Claire was being lifted.

"Hey put me down" she screamed and tried to fight her way out of the persons strong grip but however much she tried she couldn't get free. She realised that Eve was being dragged away too and that everyone was shouting "Booooo" that's when Claire remembered the phone call she had made to Shane. Him and Michael must have come and seen them both fighting with Monica.

They were outside now back in the sizzling heat of the afternoon. The person, who she thought was Shane but didn't quite know let her down. She spun around and saw him, she suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty. She stopped. Eve on the other hand didn't and she was pissed that Michael had dragged her away.

"Michael put me down now!" she bellowed

"I will once you calm down"

"Don't tell me what to do and I mean it when I get down from here you're going to be more dead than you already are"

He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Clam down Eve" he whispered in her ear and she quickly slowed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that about?" Michael asked as he turned towards Eve

"Well she was pissing me off, saying stuff about me and Jason. She kept pushing me and I told her that she would get it if she said anything again, she did and I slapped her and chucked cold coffee over her. She punched me and then I came out from behind the counter and punched her"

"And you Claire? Shane phoned me saying you needed help getting Eve to stop and then we come here and you're punching her face!"

"Well I tried to stop it and then she said that I'd get it after Eve and then she said she'd get Shane and well I… lost it"

"Aww babe it's nice to know you get jealous" Shane said kissing her forehead

"Shut up Shane this is so not the time" Michael replied before smiling. Shane flipped him off

"God babe you did some damage to her face"

"Yeh well she deserved it"

"Come on lets get you two wrestlers back home before you have another tag team" Shane laughed

"Shut it Collins or you'll be next" Eve she replied before flipping him off

"No thanks and I think that Claire scares me more than you"

"Hey I'm not scary" she moaned

"Oh I beg to differ, I mean look at your fists. They're all bloody from where you continuously punched Monica's face"

"She started it"

"Whatever Rocky just don't use them on me"

She was about to protest but he silenced her with a big warm kiss on her slightly swollen lips. She couldn't help but smile and he did the same. They were both guided over to Michael's car so that they couldn't return to finish her off. She relaxed against Shane as they sat in the backseat of the car, Eve taking the front next to Michael. He kissed the forming bruise under her eyes and then focused back to the steering wheel. They were back at the house in minutes; Michael's vampire speed really did come in handy. Her whole body ached and she knew that in the morning her body will be covered in black and blue bruises but for now she didn't care, all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa in Shane's arms. He insisted that she rested on the couch while he got some ice for her stomach and face. He also brought with him some bandages and antiseptic cream for her battered hands.

"Right just relax and I'll get you all sorted"

"Oh what would I do without such a great boyfriend?"

That made him smile her favourite smile, he sat down next to her and took hold of her hands very carefully so he didn't hurt her. He rubbed the cream very soothingly over her cut knuckles and wrapped the bandage around them. Then he reached down for her top and pulled it off very quickly before she even realised what he was doing.

"Hey what are you…"

"Don't worry I'm not trying to seduce you its just that if your top was left on it would get wet"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Of course what do you take me for?" he smiled

"Oh definitely a perv" she returned a smile

She winced as the bag of ice touched her skin; she tried to wiggle out of the pressure that was being put on her bruises but Shane's hand didn't let up. It remained firmly on her Technicolour stomach.

"It's cold please take it off"

"I don't think so…Claire stays still, if you want the bruises to go quickly then you have to put ice on it to take away the swelling"

"But it's so cold and I have no shirt on"

"I know that babe; I was the one who took it off. It won't be much longer now just stay still"

"Fine but then I want to have a hot bath and you're going to run it for me"

"Deal… oh and can I come with?"

"Maybe depending on how cold I get" a smile spread across his face

"Oh well we best keep that ice pack on for a long time then" he replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

Eve and Michael came out of the kitchen, their eyes both widened when they saw them on the couch; especially as Claire didn't have her top on. It wasn't until her teeth started chattering that he took the ice pack off. He wrapped his warm arms around her avoiding all the bruises.

"Claire please cover up I know how much you and Shane love each other but Michael and I really don't want to see it" Eve moaned

Claire stuck out her tongue and reached out to get her top. She sucked in a breath, the pain was horrible. It shot through her whole body like an electric shock. Shane who had stood up now and started for the stairs swiftly turned around and made his way back over to her. Michael and Eve also looked very worried.

"Claire, babe what's wrong?" Shane asked placing an arm around her waist

"Nothing… really its nothing"

"Claire seriously?" they asked

"Its just bruises, I'll be fine"

"You worry me sometimes you know that?" he mumbled and then kissed her forehead

"I know I do and I'm sorry"

"I forgive you, now stay there and I'll go run you a bath"

"I can do it" she moaned and went to stand up

"No, you're going to stay there and I'm going to do it. Michael, Eve make sure she doesn't move. Sit on her if you have to" they nodded

"Shane…" she started but he was already up the stairs. She could hear the water running in the bathroom. She had tried to get off the couch a couple of times but Eve and sent her warning looks. Shane padded down the stairs a few minutes later and scooped her up. She was squirming in his arms, trying to get down but he wasn't going to.

"Shane I can walk you know"

"Yes but you're hurt and I'm taking care of you so that means I get to carry you upstairs"

He took her straight into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The mirror had steamed up and Shane had written 'I love you Claire, will you marry me?' on it with a heart to the side of it. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing and when Shane had put her back on her feet she immediately walked over to it. Her whole body went warm. A tingle went through her body all the way down to her toes. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was beating fast and she stopped breathing. Tears had escaped her eyes without her realising. She turned around and jumped into Shane's big arms. He staggered backwards and just as they were about to topple over steadied himself.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you Shane Collins. Yes!" she screamed and smothered him with kisses.

A huge grin covered his face and he pulled the box out of his back pocket. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a gold band with 4 huge diamonds on it and in the centre of the gold engraved on it was 'love you forever. S.' he slipped it onto her shaking fingers and pulled her into a hug. For a moment all the pain had disappeared but it returned when Shane hugged her. They had both forgotten that she had just been in a fight and that her stomach was completely covered in bruises. She winced.

"Oh god Claire I'm sorry, I was just so excited I forgot"

"Don't worry I forgot too"

She looked around her, she hadn't noticed that the bathroom was lit up by vanilla scented candles that burned brightly, and there was red rose petals scattered all over the floor and in the bath. She couldn't help smiling and the tears came once again.

"Why are you crying? What have I done wrong? Oh god Claire I'm sorry"

"Shane these are happy tears, I'm just so happy"

"Oh well I think we should show are happiness with smiles and not tears so I don't think I've done something wrong"

"Deal" she replied and kissed him again

He pulled her into him and then grabbed at her shirt. He ripped open the buttons in seconds and her shirt dropped to the floor. His smiled his crazy smile. She forgot all the pain once again and undid his belt. He was working on her bra which didn't take him long; he'd had a lot of practise. She pulled down his trousers and let her hands roam his body. He shivered at her touch. His hands came up her chest, touching the bruises but instead of hurting them he caused all the pain to disappear. They worked their way up to her breasts and stopped. He kissed her collarbone and his thumbs massaged the edge of her breasts. He let go to pull off his t-shirt and she raised her hands to his heart. It suddenly quickened which made her smile; she liked the fact that she had that effect on him. He pulled down her jeans until they were both only wearing their pants. Claire reached out for his first and pulled them down. He didn't hesitate to do the same. They were both naked. He picked her up until her legs were settled around his waist and her back was against the bathroom wall. The kisses were filled with passion and love. They were getting deeper and hungrier each second. They both came out for air, gasping but happy. He lowered her to the ground and rolled on top of her. He positioned his body so he wasn't hurting her. It was better each time they did it. He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her fiercely. She rolled him over so she was on top of him. She kissed her way up his chest and back to his lips. He moaned at the amazing feeling. She smiled; it was like her body was filled with electricity. He nibbled her lip and then her neck. They'd never done it like this before and Claire loved every second of it. She scratched his chest, it didn't hurt him but it felt good. She was back underneath him, he pinned both her arms to the floor and did what she had just done to him. He kissed his way up her chest, kissing every bruise to make it feel better. They were both breathing hard when they finished. His arms where wrapped around her, their bodies fit together perfectly like to pieces of a puzzle. They laid there for a few more minutes until they both shivered and made their way over to the bath. The water felt good against their skin but it had lost some of its heat. Claire put the hot water top on again and let herself relax against Shane's chest behind her. The hot water relaxed her sore muscles and Shane kissed her neck. Everything felt amazing, she didn't want move; she wanted to stay here with him forever. She turned off the tap and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off because the next thing she new, Eve was banging on the bathroom door. Both her and Shane jumped in shock; he'd obviously fallen asleep as well.

"Hey love birds, hurry up dinners ready. I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. We're having tacos"

"Err… yeh gives us 5 more minutes and we'll be down"

"Whatever but if you're not down soon I'm eating yours Collins"

"You dare goth princess and I'll kill you"

They heard her giggle as she went down the stairs. For a minute they just sat there not wanting to move.

"We best get changed, I don't think she was joking about eating your tacos" Claire sighed and stood up. She felt Shane's hand on her bum and she had to give everything she had not to just jump on him and start kissing him again. She quickly put a towel on because the way Shane looked at her when she was naked made her heart pound. She had the same look when she looked at Shane. She blushed and turned around.

"Like what you see" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows as he stepped out of the bath

"You know very well I like what I see. You also know that if you keep standing there like that naked, I will pounce on you. So please stop tormenting me and put a towel on" she begged

He ignored her and walked straight towards her naked. He pulled her to him again and yanked her towel off. He was kissing her neck again. She almost forgot that dinner was waiting for them; she always did when Shane kissed her like that.

"Babe please don't, you know I have no will power"

"I know very well that you have no will power and that is why I'm doing it"

"You are so evil, I don't know why I agreed to marry you" she laughed

"Because I can do this…" he kissed her collarbone "and this…" he touched her breasts "oh and this…." His hands touched the rest of her body

"Shane you are so mean to me"

He smiled at her. She quickly got out of his seductive grip and pulled up her towel from the floor. She wrapped it around her and walked towards the door. She blew a kiss to Shane as she turned around. His mouth was wide open and he was still naked. She smiled again and left the room.

"Hurry up and get ready babe or I'll eat your tacos. Oh and you're not allowed in my room when I'm getting changed"

"Now who's being mean" he shouted before entering the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Shane was already in the living room eating his food when she came downstairs. Michael and Eve were on their armchair half eating and half kissing. The TV was on and wrestling was on. Eve must have put it on because she and Eve were the only ones in the house who really watched it and that was mainly because the guys fighting were absolutely gorgeous. Shane had brought her food in with him so she just joined him on the couch. Michael and Eve hadn't noticed her come in; they were too busy sucking faces. Not that it bothered Claire because she'd just been doing a lot more with Shane upstairs.

"Oh hey CB didn't see you come in" Eve said

"Oh I wander why" Claire smiled and Eve winked

"So what were you and lover boy doing upstairs, it was quite loud and there was a lot of thing being knocked over"

Claire couldn't stop herself from blushing and that caused all of them to laugh.

"Well actually, Shane and I have something to tell you" Claire said and looked at Shane who was smiling. He nodded and took her hand. She held out her other hand, the one with the ring on it and said "We're getting married!" Eve chocked her he mouthful of taco and Michael spat out his drink before patting Eve's back.

"Say that again" Eve said with a smile on her face

"I said we're getting married"

"That's what I though you said" she smiled and jumped up pulling Claire into a deep hug

"Eve…bruises…remember"

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy for you"

"Thank you"

She kissed Shane on the cheek and hugged him too. Michael hugged and kissed Claire and then knuckle bumped Shane and gave him a very manly hug. Eve and Claire just rolled their eyes.

"Congrats man, I'm dead happy for you" Michael said

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

"Oh my god Claire we need to start planning, when are you going to have it? Where? What dress? How much? What cake? What colour schemes? Invitations, who is coming?"

"Eve calm down, breathe" Claire said whilst grabbing he shoulders and shaking her.

"I'm sorry this is just so exciting"

"I know, I can't believe I'm engaged"

"Well you better believe it babe" Shane cut in a kissed her


	5. Chapter 5

She smiled and kissed him before stealing one of his tacos. She jumped up and ran off with it, Michael and Eve were laughing and Shane chased after her. She took another bite. They were the circling the couch Claire kept taking bites, with a huge grin on her face and Shane trying to get her.

"Hey Shane what happened to what's yours is mine huh?"

"Yeh Shane" Eve shouted before laughing

He ran around and was almost about to grab her arm when she jumped over the top of the couch and ran behind Michael. Shane kept trying to reach her but she pushed Michael in every direction he went to stop him. Everyone was laughing and Claire carried on running. She finished the last bit just as Shane picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey Shane put me down" she cried hitting his back

"I don't think so, you stole my taco; you need to be punished"

"I'll punish you if you don't put me down" she screamed

"And how are you going to do that when I have you over my shoulder?"

"No sex tonight, and I mean it"

He froze.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me. Hey Eve don't girls always stick to what they say"

"Always, hey why don't you have a 'no physical contact rule' instead? That would punish him"

"I like the sound of that" she smiled evilly

"Eve shut it, babe you don't need to do that"

"No I'm actually warming to the idea now. Oh my god I have just had the best thought ever"

"What would that be Claire?" Eve replied

"How about no sex before marriage!" Michael couldn't contain himself anymore he burst out laughing and Eve joined him.

"What! No I'm sorry ok I'll put you down, you can have the rest of the taco"

"Hhmmm I'll have to think about it" she replied

He put her down and went to kiss her.

"Come on babe please"

"Fine I'll let you off this time but next time you do something I don't like then it's no physical contact. I have and Eve and Michael to back me up if you can't remember me saying it. Ok?"

"Fine, now come here" he pulled her close and kissed her. It was getting deeper and more urgent. He pushed her into the living room wall; not so it hurt but he put both of his arms on either side of his head and bent down to meet her lips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. She reached down for his belt buckle for the second time tonight but was stopped when she heard a throat clear. They both turned their faces away from each other to where the throat clearing had come from. Michael and Eve looked kind of shocked but then Eve smiled.

"Do it in your room please we don't want to see you two at it"

"Fine by me" Shane replied and grabbed Claire's hand. They almost ran up the stairs, still kissing. They went in the direction of Claire's room. Shane pushed open the door with his hand; his lips didn't leave Claire's. They went over to the bed still tangled in their embrace. Shane pushed Claire slightly onto the bed and got on top of her. They moved to the top of the bed to get more room. The clothes came off once again.

The sun streamed through her curtains, she looked at the clock on the table next to her bed and it read 6.00am. She yawned and turned back to face her gorgeous boyfriend… no not boyfriend fiancé. She liked the sound of that. His eyes were still closed, he looked so adorable when he slept; well he looked adorable any state he was in but her favourite was definitely had to be naked. She smiled to herself. She watched the sun light up Shane's bare, golden back. She couldn't resist. She leant over and kissed it slowly. When she looked up Shane was looking at her with his big blue eyes.

"Morning fiancé" she cried

"I like the sound of that" he replied and then pulled her on top of him. The covers came down. She went to pull them back up but he stopped her.

"No I definitely prefer you like that" he smiled

"You do?"

"Mmhmm" his hands made their way up her body, she bent down and kissed him. She was too lost in their kiss that she didn't hear the portal open.

"Oh my!" a voice sounded from behind her. That snapped her back and she quickly jumped off Shane's chest and under the covers, pulling it right up to her face.

"Myrnin, Amelie what the hell are you doing here?" she cried

"Are you decent?" he replied

"Yes, now can you answer my question?"

He turned around so he was facing them again.

"We came to congratulate you but it seems we came at a bad time" Amelie said before Myrnin could answer

"You think" Shane said angrily

"Wait how did you know we got engaged, it only happened last night"

"I know everything, I also came to say that I give you permission to get married to Shane, Claire and that I would like to help pay for the wedding. You can have anything you want at any cost"

"We don't need your permission, I'd marry her without it and we're not a charity case"

"I would have to give her permission to get married as I'm her protector and the priest wouldn't marry you without it. Also don't think of it as charity because Claire has done so much for this town, for us vampires that she deserves it"

Before Shane could reply Claire said "Thank you Amelie that is very kind of you" and then elbowed him under the covers.

"Owe" he moaned and look at her with a 'what was that for look'

"Well anyway I will leave you umm… to it. Goodbye Claire, goodbye Shane" she said

"Bye"

And they both went through the portal.

"That was embarrassing" Claire whispered

"I know right, anyway why'd you elbow me?"

"Because she was being nice and you weren't"

"No Claire she was letting me know that when we get married you'll still belong to her and I hate it. I don't want to have to ask her permission every time we want to do something or when we want kids. I hate it"

"Shhh I know I hate it too ok but calm down" she kissed him and felt his tensed body relax.


	6. Chapter 6

They laid there for another few minutes before they both declared that they couldn't get back to sleep. Shane continued what he was doing before they were interrupted, pulling Claire on top of him. She kissed his chest and laid her head on his heart. It was beating very fast and as she kissed it, she kept her lips there for a couple of seconds. She could feel the beating against her lips and how it got even quicker, something she didn't think was possible. She brought her lips up to meet his. The kiss was fierce, it deepened and she didn't know how long it had been going on for. She ran her fingers through is scruffy hair and locked them in place. He had one hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back. The covers had once again come down but neither of them noticed. It suddenly got hungrier and he flipped her so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He had one hand on her breast and the other on the back of her head. She had her hands on his bum. Thank god that the door was locked because she would just die if Michael or Eve walked in and saw them. He lifted her body so if was up from the bed and touching his. There lips touched and it felt like electricity shot through it, her whole body tingled and felt warm. Then her alarm clock sounded. She'd forgotten to turn it off, and then she remembered that she had to go see Myrnin today. She let out a loud groan.

"What?" Shane asked

"I have to go see Myrnin today"

"What now?"

"Yes unfortunately and I still need to have a shower"

"Damn vampires! Hey I can come with you in the shower, to help I mean" he smiled and she new exactly that he didn't mean that at all. She really wanted to say yes.

"You know I'd love to but I can't because when I mean I need to shower I mean to wash not to have my boyfriend kiss and distract me. Or the other stuff that we do when we have a shower together"

"You're no fun"

"Oh I so am and you know it. We'll finish this later and I'm pretty sure that I'll get really dirty and need another shower where someone can definitely help me" she replied and smiled

"I like the way you think" he kissed her and rolled off of her

She got up from the bed and picked up the sheet from the floor and wrapped it around her body. She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. She was about to unlock the door when she felt Shane's arms around her waist, pulling her into him. He was kissing her neck; it felt so good.

"Babe I really need a shower. If you don't let me go then we won't do it tonight" she felt his arms leave

"Fine"

"Thank you" she said, turned around and kissed him and then back to face the door. She unlocked it and went straight over to the bathroom. She looked back at Shane who still standing at her door naked.

"Put some clothes on fiancé and get out of my bed, you're just too tempting. Oh and I'd do it fast because I think Michael's getting up"

Shane's eyes widened and he quickly closed the door, as soon as it shut Michael's opened and she slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. The water felt nice against her skin, it woke her up. After washing her hair and getting changed she went back to her room, Shane was still in her bed.

"Out now or I'll make you get out"

"Oh this I have to see, so what are you going to do?"

"This…" she picked up the water on the bedside table and threw it all over him. He screamed and jumped out of the bed

"Damn Claire"

"Well I did warn you"

She quickly ran over to him, kissed him lightly on the lips and was back out her bedroom door. She ran down the stairs to find Michael tuning his guitar.

"So what you do to Shane?"

"He wouldn't get out my bed so I chucked cold water all over him"

"That's my girl" he said and raised his hand for a hive five which she returned "So what time you home?" he asked looking down at his guitar

"Umm… I don't know depends what Myrnin has me doing"

"Ok well phone if you're going to be late I don't want to think he's tried to eat you or anything"

"Will do dad" she smiled and made the portal in the living room wall. She stepped through and turned to wave. Myrnin was sitting in his armchair reading a Shakespeare book.

"You're late"

"Yeh sorry…I … err lost track of time" she felt herself blush

"And might young Shane have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe" she replied "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I don't have much for you to do today so you can go home early. All that needs to be done is sorting through some more boxes I found"

"And is there going to be any creatures like bob in them?"

"No"

"Any brains?"

"No"

"Anything that will explode in my face like last time?"

"I don't think so"

She was about to tell him that she wasn't going to do it if he wasn't certain but he stopped her.

"Just stop moaning and get to work, there's something I need you to find"

"Which is?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Well how can I look for it if I don't know what I'm looking for?"

"Fine, I need you to look for a book"

"What kind of book?"

"One of my diaries from when I was sick I need to find some information"

"Oh ok but you do realise that all your diaries are over on the second bookshelf"

"Really"

"Yeh"

"Great and I spent all night looking in boxes for no reason"

"Well at least it saves me from doing it"

"No I still want you to do it; I need to know what's in them anyway. And while you're doing that I can look at my diaries"

"What information do you need anyway?"

"Never you mind, I'll tell you when you need to know now get back to work"

"Ok Mr. Grumpy pants"

"I heard that"

"You were supposed to"

She started on the boxes. There were over 30 boxes that she needed to get through and she'd only gone through 5, it had already taken an hour and a half. No way was she going home early, not at this rate anyway. Her arms were starting to ache and she was getting hungry. She looked at her watch, it was already 1pm. Eve and Michael would be at work and Shane would probably still be in bed. She'd opened a total of 11 boxes and it had taken her hours. There was some pretty interesting stuff in there but whenever she wanted to look at something in detail Myrnin would come over and take it away from her, telling her that he didn't pay her to read his private things. Myrnin had soon joined her, helping opening the boxes. He's said that he was getting excited about what he was finding, she didn't really care what his excuse for helping was just that he was helping her and that they'd get them all finished soon so she could go back home and be with her fiancé. She loved saying that. They were down to the last box; Myrnin said she could open it because it was the last one but to be honest after 9 hours of opening boxes she didn't really care. She'd been doing this since 6.00am and it was now 3 pm. She just wanted to sleep in Shane's arms. She cut open the wires around it and pulled open the lid. At the bottom of the box was a picture of her. No it wasn't her, it looked like her but this person was wearing Victorian clothing. She was beautiful; the picture was a big black and white photo in a glass frame. In the corner was a little message:

_**Dearest Myrnin,**_

_**Thank you for everything**_

_**Love always Claire Danvers x**_

"Myrnin who is she? Why does she look like me? And why do we have the same name?" she was panicking now and her voice was getting louder

"Go"

"What?"

"I said go, leave at once, go home; just do it now!" he screamed

She didn't know what to say, she quickly stood up, picked up her bag and left the lab. She didn't take the portal, she should've but she didn't have time. It wouldn't have worked anyway; she was too confused to concentrate. _**Why did she look like me? Why did Myrnin lose it like that? Why wouldn't he tell me who she was?**_ She thought to herself. She pulled out her phone and rang Shane.

"Hello"

"Hey babe it's me, I'm walking home because I am too confused to concentrate"

"Babe you know that's a stupid idea, it's going to be dark soon and why can't you concentrate?"

"It won't be dark for ages and I don't take that long to walk. And I'm confused because I was opening boxes in Myrnin's lab and in the last one was a photo. It was of a woman, she looked exactly like me and we had the same name but when I asked he wouldn't tell me who she was and he screamed at me and told me to leave"

"Well that's weird"

"Yeh I know, look I'll be home in 10 minutes so I'll talk to you then ok?"

"Yeh ok"

She hung up and carried on walking through the empty streets of Morganville.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael and Eve would probably be back from work, she'd have to explain this to them too but all she really wanted to do was curl up with Shane. She was about 5 minutes from the glass house now, the sun was slowly going down and the vampires would be out soon. As she turned round the corner, she could see the glass house. Shane's car was there but Michael and Eve's weren't. As she got closer she realised that the front door was open, _**something must be wrong**_ she thought. She pulled her silver coated stake out of her backpack and walked faster to the front door. She heard her name being called from behind. She turned and saw Eve's head popping out of her car window.

"CB what's wrong?"

"The front doors open, something must be wrong"

"Ok don't go in I'll phone Michael and tell him to hurry up"

"I can't just wait here what if Shane's in trouble"

"Claire, don't ok? Just wait"

"I can't wait" she replied and carried on walking. She could hear Eve shouting from the car but she ignored it. From the corner of her eye she saw Michael's car coming down the street. She ran the last bit and burst through the open door. Shane was on the couch and some girl was on top of him. Biting him? No, oh god she was kissing him. It was Kim. Claire felt like she'd been stabbed. She dropped the stake from her hand and it made a loud banging noise as it hit the floor. Shane and the girl turned to see what had happened.

"Claire…it's not what it looks like"

"Oh my god" she whispered backing away from the couch. Shane got up and was coming towards her.

"Stay away from me"

"Claire please…stop let me explain"

"I don't want to hear it. It's over; the weddings off!"

"Claire stop please, she kissed me. Look you've got to believe me. She came round to see Eve and then she just pounced on me"

"Stop it I don't want to hear it" she was crying now

Michael and Eve came running in, ready for a fight but stopped.

"Claire…"

"Keep him away from me"

"Why? What's he done?" Eve asked glaring at Shane

"He was kissing Kim"

"He was what! You're dead Collins"

"Shut up Eve it wasn't like that"

"Of course it was, stop lying to them Shane. We can be together now" Kim said and took his hand

"Fuck off, stop lying"

"I'm not Shane we've been having an affair for weeks now"

"What?" he said

Claire gasped

"I feel sick"

"Claire sweetie, are you ok?"

"I've got to go"

"Claire what do you mean, you can't go its getting dark"

"I need to leave"

"Don't you want to hear how he told me he wants my babies?"

"Oh my god, It's over; take your stupid ring back" she pulled the ring off and threw it at him, he caught it

"Claire stop just listen to me"

"You can give it to her now"

Shane grabbed her arms, she tried to get out of his grip but it was no use

"Get off me now!" she screamed and pushed him as hard as she could. She ran towards the door. Michael and Eve were frozen in shock. She was outside. Michael, Eve and Shane followed. Shane was right behind her. She didn't look back just kept running. She wasn't looking where she was going, she ran out into the road. She couldn't get out of the way quick enough. The car couldn't swerve, it went straight into her. She screamed, frozen on the spot. Even Michael's vampire reflexes couldn't save her now. She went straight into the windshield head first, and then over the top. She landed on the road. She wasn't moving, blood everywhere. Her eyes closed. The last thing she heard was the screaming of her friends. It went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's Pov:

I couldn't get her to stop. She wasn't listening to me. I went after her but it was too late, she was already running out into the middle of the road. The headlights shining in the background; the car didn't swerve and she didn't move, frozen on the spot. Her screaming was ringing in my ears; it made my insides go all funny, I wanted to be sick. She went straight into the windshield and then over the top. My heart was beating fast but at first I couldn't respond, I was too shocked. Then her screaming stopped, I blinked and realised what had just happened. I started screaming.

"Claire!"

There was no reply, the car drove off and although I wanted to kill the guy who was driving it I knew Claire needed me the most. Michael obviously felt the same way because as he was about to go after him he stopped and turned back to where Claire was lying. I was finally in control of my legs; I sprinted over to where her motionless body was lying. She was covered in so much blood. She was face down on the ground, blood seeping from her head. I rolled her over until she was facing me, her eyes closed and her face pale white under all the blood; pieces of glass stuck into her face and skull. I hadn't even noticed that Michael had joined me I was too worried about Claire.

"Eve phone the ambulance!" she didn't do anything she was just standing there looking down at Claire shaking.

"Eve phone the bloody ambulance now!" I yelled once again

She pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, her hands still shaking as she dialled the number.

"Come on Claire, please you need to stay with me" I whispered in her ear. I was sitting in her blood, it was all around me.

"Yeh we need an ambulance to the Glass house right away, there's…. been a-an accident. I don't know what to do!" Eve was crying loudly now

"Ok calm down, tell me what happened?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked

"She…she ran out in-into the road. We couldn't do anything. It hi...hit her. She's not moving. Please come quick. You need to save her"

"Ok I need you to tell me if she's breathing"

"Ok" she said and looked up at me. I reached down and placed my fingers to where her pulse should be I couldn't feel anything. I kept trying but my hands were also shaking. Michael had to take over but he shook his head.

"Oh god, no she's not breathing" Eve screamed down the phone

"Right ok, does anyone there know first aid?"

"Umm… Shane do you?"

I nodded my head; I couldn't speak my throat locked.

"Yeh he does"

"Ok I need you to put the phone to his ear for me"

"Ok"

Eve walked over to me and pressed the phone to my ear, it was moving around a lot because her hands were still shaking. Michael must have seen because he took it from her and held it himself.

"I'm here" I managed

"I need you to perform CPR; do you think you can do that?"

"Yes"

"Good, the ambulance will be here shortly"

I began giving her CPR. At first she didn't respond but then I got a slow pulse. I let out a sigh in relief.

"I got a slow pulse" I shouted happily

"Ok the ambulance will be there soon, I'm going to stay on the phone in case anything else happens"

"Ok"

Michael was talking to the women now; I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. I was still focused on Claire's face. This was my fault. I looked up and saw people coming out of their houses and towards us. Then I saw Kim, she was still here.

"What the hell are you still doing here you stupid bitch?" I yelled at her "If you hadn't kissed me and lied then Claire wouldn't have tried to get away. The car would never of hit her" she just looked at me a tear rolled down her cheek. I don't care if she's crying, this is her fault. Then Eve butt in.

"This isn't her fault Shane, it's yours. You shouldn't have kissed her. You had the affair!"

"I wasn't having a fucking affair Eve, I asked her to marry me for god's sake. I thought she was still in the Looney bin and then she turns up at the door asking to see you. I told her you'd be back soon and then she pounced on me"

"Yeh whatever Collins"

I was about the reply to what she had just said to me when Michael stopped us.

"Guys please stop, Claire is what's important here, she needs us and we can't do this right now"

Eve looked away from me not before giving me a dirty look telling me that I'm so dead. I just fixed my eyes back to Claire. Her body was so cold; she was still lying in my arms. _**'When is the ambulance going to be here?' **_I thought to myself and then I heard the siren. It was quiet but I knew it would be here soon.

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and were by my side in seconds pulling Claire out of my arms. I wanted her back with me but I knew she needed help. They were putting her on a stretcher, strapping her down. They put a brace around her neck and then lifted her up the ramp. I stepped forward to go in with her when Eve stopped me.

"I don't think so, it your fault she's like this in the first place"

"Eve please…"

"No I'm going with her" she just looked at me like she was going to throw up at any second. She turned to Michael and kissed him.

"I'll see you at the hospital" he nodded

She climbed the few steps until she was on the seat next to Claire. The doors closed and ambulance started moving, sirens blaring out loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Eve's Pov:

I know I shouldn't have been so hard on Shane but it was his fault he'd kissed Kim and Claire had seen it. I don't know if I believe him, I mean Kim and him had history. I felt kind of bad that I wouldn't let him go in the ambulance but I was kind of pissed. I mean I just found out my best friend was getting married, then her fiancé cheated on her and then she gets hit by a car and her heart stops beating. I'm allowed to make mistakes right?

We're still on the way to the hospital; I'm sitting here holding her blood stained hand while the paramedic examined her. He keeps pulling faces and he gets that look that just tells you its bad but when I asked he wouldn't tell me. She was plugged to a machine that was monitoring her heartbeat. I was so scared at first but he had told me that she was lucky to even be alive right now. Thanks to Shane. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Claire Bear, she's my best friend; well she was more like a sister actually. Oh, and what would this do to Shane if she died? It would kill him. Just as I was thinking this the machine started slowing down. I looked up from the floor, where I had just been looking. The paramedic had stood up and came over to her. He was flashing a light in her eyes and then all of a sudden there was just one long beeping noise, the same one in all the films that tell you that someone's dying. He was shouting to the driver, I wasn't really listening to what he was saying; the next thing I know the ambulance is going full speed and I have to hold onto the bar next to me. He cut open Claire's shirt and chucked it to the floor. She had bruises all over her stomach and there was a huge lump, I felt sick just looking at it. He placed two shock pads on her chest. I was crying again. They weren't answering my questions, just talking loudly to each other.

"What happening to her?" I whispered

At first I didn't think they had heard me but then the women turned to me, she just shook her head and turned back to the road. I asked again.

"What the hell is happening to her? I have a right to know!" I yelled

She turned back to me, her eyes narrowed.

"Her heart stopped beating again"

"Please…he-he-help her"

I didn't want to watch but I knew I needed to, to know if she was going to make it. He pulled out the defibrillator.

"Clear" the women said and he shocked her. I had to look away it was too horrible.

"No change, charging 160!"

Her tiny body was pulled upwards as they shocked her again, there was no change; the machine was still beeping continuously. I was crying harder now and my vision was blurring. I tasted salt in my mouth.

"Help her please god you have to help her!" I screamed

"Charging 250!"

"No, god no Claire; wake up please come on you have to pull through"

"Charging 300!"

We waited a few minutes and finally there was a response. Her heart beat increased and I felt so happy. We finally reached the hospital. The doors were yanked open and Claire was rolled out before I could even stand up. The paramedics went after her. I jumped down the few stairs and ran in after them, I saw Michael's car coming down the road but I didn't want to wait. I couldn't, I needed to know what was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Shane's Pov:

I saw Eve run out after the paramedics and Claire, she looked back at us and then followed them in. my heart was pounding; Michael had told me everything that was happening in the ambulance. At first he refused saying that I didn't and shouldn't hear it but after a lot of begging he finally caved. It was horrible, he was telling me that Claire's heart had stopped beating and that they were trying to revive her. I was finding it hard to restrain myself, I just wanted to be with her and I couldn't. she was dying and this was all my fault, Eve was right; if I hadn't let Kim in none of this would have happened. Why am I so fucking stupid!.

Michael and I barged our way through all the hospital doors, we had no idea where we were going but we carried on anyway. We finally saw Eve crying on one of the seats. Michael sped up and she jumped up from her seat and ran to him. He hugged her to him tightly and it made my heart hurt, I couldn't breathe. It reminded me too much of me and Claire and how I many never get to do that again.

"God Michael it was horrible, I couldn't do anything; she …"

"I know, I heard everything; Shhh its ok, everything is going to be ok"

That pissed me off. How could he even say that, Claire's heart has already stopped beating twice.

"How the fuck do you know that man? She's already died twice"

"Shane calm down"

"Don't tell me to bloody calm down when my fiancé has just been hit by a car, is fighting for her life and the fucking doctors won't tell me anything!"

"Shane you're not helping, Claire doesn't need this ok"

"What are you saying? That I should leave, that she doesn't need me!"

"No I'm not saying that Shane, I'm saying that if she makes this she probably won't want to see you; not right away anyway. You hurt her badly and this won't change anything"

"Whatever man" I just got up and left the room in search for a doctor to tell me what's going on.

I didn't have to look far because one was walking towards me, my heart was pounding; they were here to tell us the news on Claire. We walked in silence back to the waiting room. It made me nervous. As we both walked through the door Eve and Michael stood up.

"What's happened? How is she?" Eve asked before the door was even closed

"She's stable, for now. She has 2 broken ribs, cuts, bruises; glass in her skull and bleeding to the brain"

"Oh my god" Eve cried and saw tears running down her face. I couldn't say anything.

"We don't know the extent of the damage right now but we will if she wakes up"

"What do you mean if?" Michael asked

"Claire's injuries are very serious, her heart has stopped beating twice already, she has internal bleeding and as we don't know how long her brain was starved of oxygen we don't know whether she has brain damage, she can't breathe by herself and is on life support"

"Oh god no, isn't there anything you can do?" Eve asked

"I'm sorry no, they are stable but we're not sure how long for"

I felt my hold body stiffen, what did she just say? That's when I first spoke.

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"Oh I thought you knew, Claire's pregnant"


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't know what I was feeling; I felt all their eyes on me now. She hadn't told me. Oh my god she's pregnant and she was hit by a car.

"She's pregnant, she never told me; how far gone is she?"

"About 2 weeks" the doctor replied

"Shane she probably didn't know either I mean she didn't tell me and we tell each other everything" Eve said

I couldn't believe it, she hadn't told me. Now both their lives are in danger and it was my fault.

"She's probably right Mr. Collins they're aren't usually any symptoms until about 3 weeks"

"I'm going to be a dad" I whispered

I saw Michael and Eve look at me, at first not knowing my reaction.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I said louder this time and a huge grin covered my face. Eve and Michael smiled

"Congratulations man" Michael said to me and gave me a hug.

"So you said they're both ok?" I said turning to the doctor

"For now, as I said before I don't know how bad the damage is, we only just managed to save the baby; I'm not sure if we'll be so lucky next time"

"Ok thank you, can I see her"

"Yes you can, she's not awake yet but if she does wake up I don't want her to get stressed"

I nodded, thinking about what he had just said; 'if' she wakes up. What was I going to do if she didn't, I would not only lose the women of my dreams, my fiancé but also the baby I never knew existed but already loved. We followed him to a room in intensive care. I went in first and when I saw her I stopped and gasped. She looked so bad that my heart ached every time I looked at her. She had bandages around her head; her face was black and purple from the bruises. There were fresh stitches on her forehead and one of her eyes had swollen as if she'd been punched. There were cuts everywhere, most probably from where the glass had been. Her eyes were closed with a tube coming out of her mouth. The doctor had said she was on life support. I could hear her heart beating slowly on the machine next to her. I went to take her hand, her knuckles bruised and red like how mine look after punching someone. She was on her back, her stomach all bandaged because of her broken ribs, I couldn't see the rest of it but the parts I could see were purple. She looked the worse she had ever before and I felt sick inside. How can I have done this to her? I hadn't realised the doctor who was standing behind me had left and that Michael was now there. His put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey don't blame yourself ok"

"Why not if I hadn't have let Kim in the house she wouldn't have kissed me and then Claire wouldn't have run away"

"Hey mate, we didn't stop her either"

"Yeh but she didn't run out because of you, I hurt her so much that she was willing to go out into the dark, she got hit by a car because of me"

I was crying now and I couldn't stop it. I felt stupid because I was meant to be hard ass Collins. How could one girl change me, well Claire wasn't just a girl; I had realised that the first time I met her. She's special. My dad would've hit me if he had seen this but I didn't care anymore, I wasn't afraid for everyone to know how I feel about Claire and how much I loved her. Michael came closer to me and pulled me into a hug; it wasn't like our usual ones where we slap each others backs. I couldn't stop crying.

"Hey man she's going to be ok, just wait and see"

"Thanks man" I replied and pulled away from him, I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Eve was looking at us both smiling.

"Claire would've loved to have seen that"

"Seen what?" I asked confused

"You two having a proper emotional hug, which is why I took a picture to show her when she wakes up"

"If she wakes up" I murmured

"When she wakes up and she will wake up Shane, she always does"

"This is worse than anything she's been through"

"I know but she's a fighter, she'll get through this; we just have to wait" she said and pulled me into a hug

"You know I swear to god I didn't kiss Kim it was the other way round"

"We believe you man" Michael said just as Eve was about to reply

Then as I looked out of the room I saw Kim.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I said

They followed my eyes until they saw Kim. She opened the door and came in.

"Get out now" I yelled

"Shane please, I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen. I didn't mean for this to happen all I wanted to do was get you guys to break up so I could have you"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're fucking sick in the head; you need to go back to the Looney bin mate. I would never go out with you even if Claire and I weren't together, you're too much of a manipulative bitch for my liking" I shouted at her. She had tears in her eyes but I didn't care, it was her fault Claire was in here; that my baby was in here.

"I wish the car had hit you instead" I said to her and stepped forward

"Allow me" Eve said and went over to her. She yanked her hair and opened the door. She slapped her round the face, Kim was crying now and she had a huge red handprint on her right cheek.

"You let me believe that my best friend cheated on my other best friend, that he was the reason for her heart stopping twice; let me hit him and refuse to let him ride in the ambulance with his fiancé. You bitch, it was you're fault and I swear to god if you ever come near Shane or Claire again I will kill you and make sure no one ever finds the body. You get me" Eve said

Kim didn't say anything just stared into space. Eve slapped her again.

"I said do you get me?"

"Yes I get you and I'm sorry"

"Good and sorry isn't good enough. Now fuck off!" she shouted and pushed her out the door, Kim fell to the floor, Eve slammed the door shut and then turned to face us. She was so bad ass, something her and Claire had in common. She had a huge grin on her face which only made Michael and I smile too.

"That felt good and I'm sorry I didn't believe you Shane"

"I bet it did and I understand I probably would have thought the same, I mean my past would tell you that I would've done something like that"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can you're like a sister to me"

We hugged and sat by Claire's bed and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael's Pov:

I can't believe Claire's pregnant. Did she already know? Or was the doctor right in saying that she might not have been able to know. I don't know how I didn't pick up on it; I mean I'm a vampire for god's sake. I should've been able to hear it. We were still at the hospital, Eve was asleep on my lap and Shane was asleep in the chair next to Claire with his arms on her bed. There was no change and she hadn't woken up yet. Shane wasn't taking it so well; it's understandable considering that it's his fiancé and baby. Shane as a dad, I can't picture it; Claire on the other hand would make a great mum and I know Eve can't wait to be auntie. Uncle Michael, hmm… I like the sound of that. Whatever Claire wants to do I'll back her all the way, no matter what she decides? I'm not sure what to do with the whole Shane situation, Claire might not listen to us when we tell her it was all Kim and if she doesn't want him in the house then I guess I'll have to throw him out. Not that I want to, Shane's my best friend and has been since kindergarten but Claire is like a little sister to me and I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy especially with her being pregnant; I can't turn my back on her and I know Eve would kill me if I did. Why is there always a problem in our lives, we never get any peace. If it's not having arguments then it's Claire getting kidnapped or a vampire attack. Sometimes I wish that I had gone with my parents when they left a few years back.

Claire's machine was beeping next to her, not that I needed the machine to hear her heartbeat; she had already died twice. How could that even be possible? I'm never going to forget seeing her run into the road. _She was frozen on the spot as were the rest of us. The car didn't have time to swerve; the driver didn't even see her run out. I couldn't help her, if only I wasn't in shock; I could have run out after her and pushed her out of the way. Even when I did snap out of it I was too late, she had already hit the windshield. Her screams were ringing in my ears. Eve and Shane, who were standing behind me, was crying; their mouths hanging open. Shane was the first to move. He screamed her name and sprinted as fast as he could over to her. There was so much blood, I could smell it; I wanted it. _I have to stop thinking about that. I concentrated back on her. Shane was right she looked the worst she'd Ever looked and I hated it, hated how she was always getting hurt; why her? The machine started beeping again but not in the good way, it got louder until it was just one long beeping noise. She was dying again. I jumped up waking Eve in the process.

"What's happening?" she asked in a tired voice

"It's Claire" that woke her right up

I placed her on the floor and sprinted out of the room vampire speed, she was waking Shane. The doctors rushed in and kicked us all out.

"Come on Claire, pull through; I need you" Shane was saying

All of us were pacing up and down, worried about Claire. Was she going to pull through? _**Yes of course she is!**_ I thought to myself. Then a voice sounded from above me, the speakers.

"All doctors report to the Danvers room immediately, I repeat all doctors' report to the Danvers room; thank you"

Uh oh that's not good. There must've been at least 12 doctors going into her room, it was very crowded now and they still wouldn't tell us what was happening. It was time to phone Amelie.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello?" the voice said

"Uh hi Amelie it's Michael"

"Oh hello Michael what can I do for you?"

"It's Claire, she's in hospital. There's been an accident"

There was silence until she gasped.

"What kind of accident? Is she going to be ok?"

"She was hit by a car and I don't know. It happened earlier today, we've been down at the hospital ever since but she's getting worse, her heart has stopped beating twice already. The doctors are working on her now and I thought that you needed to know"

"Damn right I needed to know, but I needed to know hours ago when it actually happened Michael. Why didn't you phone me sooner?" she sounded angry

"We were all in shock and then we found out that Claire was pregnant, I totally forgot"

"She's pregnant"

"Umm yeh it was news to all of us including Shane"

"I see, well I'm on my way" and then shed put the phone down. God was I in trouble. As I walked back down the corridor to where Eve and Shane were waiting I could hear the doctors trying to revive her, they were finding it hard. It made me wince every time I heard them shock her. Amelie appeared through the portal in the wall at the end. Following her was Oliver, Myrnin and her guards.

"Michael where is she?" Amelie asked, she actually sounded concerned. I wander if that's because she could lose her little helper or because she genuinely cared for Claire. Probably the first one. Myrnin looked sad but Oliver just looked annoyed that he was here.

"If you don't want to be here Oliver then fuck off" I said

"Don't talk to me like that boy"

"I'll talk to how I like, you hate Claire so why are you here?"

"Because I told him to come" Amelie said before Oliver could respond.

"And I don't need to explain myself to anyone Michael"

There was silence for another minute until Eve came over.

"Hey guys shut the hell up, Claire is fighting for her life and all you're doing is arguing"

I looked at the others to see how they were going to react. Myrnin didn't even look up, Amelie's face remained calm but Oliver on the other hand looked like he was going to explode. His face was growing redder each second and he looked shocked and angry.

"What did you just say?" Oliver asked, his voice deep and full of fury

"I said…"

"I don't care what you said; you don't speak to me like that"

"I speak to you however I feel like it, especially when it has something to do with Claire"

"Don't test my patience girl I could kill you like that" he said and clicked his fingers

"And I can stake your fucking vampire ass"

"I'd like to see you…"

"Hush Oliver Miss Rosser it correct, Claire is what's important right now"

There was another brief pause. Eve turned to me, her make up had smudged, her mascara had run and her eyes where red from all the crying.

"Michael, Shane's not handling all this very well; I'm worried about him. What's he going to do if anything happens to her, god it would kill him"

"Shhh I know" I pulled her into my chest, I could feel her tears sink through my t-shirt to my chest. I kissed her forehead and looked up; they were all looking at me.

"He should just get over it and grow up, that girl has caused so many problems since the day she arrived and to be perfectly honest I have other pressing matters to deal with"

I felt Eve's body stiffen against me, and then she was suddenly out of my arms.

"What the hell did you just say?" Eve almost screamed

"I said he should just…"

"Yeh that's what I thought you said if you feel so strongly then why don't you just fuck off out of here"

"You don't tell me what to do" he blurted back

"Why don't you just piss off, No one wants you here, no one even likes you" she yelled right in his face.

"She deserves everything that happens to her, she's nothing but a cocky, arrogant brain box"

"You stupid bastard!" she shouted and lunged for him. She slapped him right across the face, if he were a human that would've hurt. He stood perfectly still; she punched him in the nose, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. She was still hitting him but she had no real energy to do any damage. I quickly grabbed her, she was still trying to hit him but she gave up.

"Oh Michael how is this all happening?"

"Shhh it's going to be ok" I said as I pulled her close, I looked over at Shane. The doctor was with him, even with my vampire hearing I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. He reached out a put a hand on his shoulder. Oh no what's happened? The next thing I know Shane's dropped to the floor on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. Eve's hand dropped from around my waist and ran to him.

"Shane please tell me she's not dead, oh god please tell me" Eve cried and grabbed his hands. He looked up at her; the look in his eyes is something I never want to see again. He seemed so distant, so scared. The only other time I remember seeing him like that was when his sister died. Claire can't be dead can she?

He shook his head.

"She's not dead, she's in a coma, and they don't know how long it could last. It could be from a couple of days to years. But in Claire's case they don't think she's going to pull through"

"No, no this can't be right they have to look again, why don't they think she'll pull through?"

"She has swelling to brain and they can't tell how much damage the accident has caused her. She can't breathe on her own and her internal organs keep failing"

"No they must be wrong, she can't… no, god please no" she barely whispered, her hand clutching her chest as if she couldn't breathe. She pulled Shane into a hug, the two of them crying together on the floor. I stepped forward and knelt down, wrapping my arms around the both of them; I had Shane crying on one shoulder and Eve crying on the other. I too couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Shane's Pov:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; the doctor came out and told me. Claire was in a coma, she wasn't breathing by herself and the doctors don't think she's going to pull through. I can't do this, I can't lose anyone else I love; mum and Lyssa were bad enough but I can't lose Claire as well and now there's a baby. This is my fault, I should never have let Kim through the front door; I should've realised that she was still a psycho.

We were all sitting in Claire's room; I was by her side holding her hand. Eve had made Oliver leave, not that he minded the selfish dick; she told me what he said. I wanted to rip his head of and burn it but unfortunately Michael stopped me and reminded me that if Claire pulls through this she and the baby are going to need me. It's been a long day and everyone's trying to get me to go home but I can't leave her. I don't care if I need sleep or if I need to eat because not of that really matters, the only thing that does is Claire and my child. Amelie seems upset, though I'm not sure if that's for the same reason as the rest of us and not just because she's going to lose her slave. Myrnin left ages ago, he said that he didn't want to be around Claire like this, said it was too hard. He was her boss for fuck sake, I'm her fiancé and that's my baby; it's harder for me and I'm still here!

Oh god I have to phone her parents, they don't even know about the accident yet. Shit! What am I going to tell them? They already have enough to deal with; Claire's father is still in hospital having heart treatment. He won't even be able to come and see her and her mum is going to be devastated. Her daughter and grandchild are critically ill in a coma and her husband is having life threatening heart treatment.

I stood up, gave Claire a long kiss on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Hey Shane where are you going?" Eve asked me

"To phone Claire's parents" I said and continued forwards

"Mr Collins do you think that is wise?" Amelie asked as she blocked the doorway

"What?"

"I said do you think that is wise, isn't Mr Danvers currently is hospital have heart treatment?"

"Yes but they still need to know about their child and grandchild, I have to tell them"

"Mr Collins…"

"Look I know you only care for Claire because she is useful to you but there are people who actually love Claire. Her parents have the right to know how badly injured she is and I'm going to tell them so excuse me"

I heard Eve suck in a breath, Amelie just looked at me. I looked into her ice blue coloured eyes; I could feel her looking deeply into mine as though she was trying to reach into my soul. I looked away from her and then she slowly moved to the side and let me past.

I went to the waiting room, where I could have peace and quiet and wouldn't have to listen to Claire's machine beeping slowly. I took a seat and pulled out my phone. My hands were shaking as I dialled the number; I still wasn't quite sure what I was going to say.

"Hello?" her mother's quiet, worn out voice asked.

"Hey Mrs Danvers its Shane"

"Oh Shane honey how are you? How's my daughter doing? Are you treating her right?"

"Umm… that's what I want to talk to you about"

"Ok what is it honey?"

"I don't know how to say this but there's been an accident"

"What…what happened?"

"She… we had an argument and she ran out into the road, the car came out of no where and she couldn't move; we couldn't get to her quick enough and it hit her. She was resuscitated twice and she's not breathing on her own, she's in a coma. The doctors don't think she'll make it and…and she's pregnant"

I was crying and I could tell my voice was shaky. I could here her crying on the other end of the phone, I felt awful; I didn't want to have to tell her this over the phone.

"Oh my"

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out over the phone"

"What was the argument about?"

"She umm…. Saw me kissing another girl"

"What! How could you?" she screamed down the phone making me pull it away from my ear

"How could you she's pregnant, you asked her to marry her for god's sake"

"I didn't know she was pregnant and I love her. I didn't kiss that girl and you have to believe me, she's obsessed with me and she kissed me trying to break us up; she's just come out of a loony bin"

"I'll be back in Morganville in a couple of days"

"But what about Mr Danvers?" I asked

"He can't come but when I inform him of the situation he'll understand. I'll see you in a couple of days Shane"

"Oh, ok and I'm sorry again"

"Thank you"


	15. Chapter 15

Shane's Pov:

That I have to say was one of the hardest phone calls I've ever had to make, I've never heard Claire's mum cry before and I hate it. Maybe Amelie was right, I shouldn't have phoned her, she already has so much on her mind with Claire's dad. _**No, Shane don't think like that; they have a right to know, she's their daughter! **_I thought to myself. I made my way back to Claire's room, they were all still there; Eve leaning against Michael and Myrnin and Amelie talking in the corner. They all turned to me as I walked in.

"How was it?" Michael asked

"It was horrible, I never want to hear her cry again; she reminds me of Claire too much"

"Man she had to know even if it was hard"

"Yeh I know but she's already got so much to deal with already, especially with Mr Danvers having heart treatment"

"It would never be a good time to tell a mother that their daughter is in a coma and could die regardless of whether her husband is also in hospital"

I didn't know how to respond to that one; Michael always knows the right things to say, why couldn't I be more like him? Claire deserves to be with someone like better, someone clever like her. God how I miss seeing her smile, her warm lips upon mine and her angel like voice; this is going to be a very hard few days, well maybe even longer. The nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now" she said

"But we can't leave, that's my fiancé and baby; I can't leave them"

"I'm sorry but they are the rules, you'll have to come back tomorrow"

I turned to Amelie

"Can't you do something? You're the founder"

"I'm sorry Shane but maybe it would be best if you went home and got some rest"

"How can I rest when Claire is in a coma!" I almost yelled

"Shane man she's right, you need some rest and something to eat; we all do. We'll come back early tomorrow ok? You're going to need some rest, for all we know Claire could wake up tomorrow and you're gunna need to be ready for some ear ache" Michael said

"But Michael I can't leave her here alone, we never did before; there was always someone with her"

"Shane she wasn't in intensive care all the other times and someone was trying to kill her, we did it to keep her safe but she's well protected here, ok?" he replied

"Fine but we're coming back first thing yes?"

"Yes"

I headed towards the door, Michael with his hand around Eve's waist, she had his jacket on; she looked awful. Her make up looked as if it'd been done by a two year old; her hair in a simple messy pony tail and her eyes looked haunted. It either looked like she'd just been attacked, stoned or drunk. We waited outside the room for Amelie who was talking to the doctors. She made the portal, I was so used to Claire doing it; I looked behind me into her room, the love of my life was in a coma and she was pregnant.

It didn't take more than a few seconds until we were back at the glass house, everything reminded me of Claire, everywhere I looked I had flashbacks of us; the couch I saw us kissing, the stairs where she walked down in her extra short, sexy dress for our date, the kitchen where we had the food fight. I couldn't escape. Then I saw her face when she saw Kim kissing me, her eyes melting my soul, her expression torturing me. I'd never seen Claire look that hurt before, not even when she was beaten up or had acid poured down her back.

"Shane what's wrong?" Eve asked shaking my shoulder

"Nothing I just umm… I keep seeing Claire's reaction when she saw Kim kissing me"

"Hey Shane stop thinking about it, it won't do you any good"

"But I can't stop thinking about it; it's my fault she ran out into the road"

"No mate it's not your fault, if Kim hadn't stirred shit then Claire wouldn't have run out into the road"

I was about to reply but Amelie stopped me.

"Wait did you say Kim? Kimberlie Magness?" she asked

"Yeh why" I asked very confused

"She escaped from the hospital"

"What you mean the loony bin?"

"If that's the term you understand then yes the loony bin"

"Oh god"

"Where is she now, do you know?"

"No why?"

"She attacked another patient, stabbed a girl in the neck; apparently because she knew you"

"Jesus Christ! Is the girls ok?"

"Yes fortunately, she stabbed her with a fork; she couldn't do much damage"

"Why did she do it?"

"Because she was jealous of her knowing you, she's obsessed with you"

"But I don't like her at all, I've told her that"

"Well she obviously isn't taking no for an answer"

"I made it very clear at the hospital that I didn't want to have anything to do with her and that I never would"

"Wait, did you say at the hospital?"

"Yeh…"

"Oh my" she gasped

"What? Amelie tell us what's wrong"

"She's going to go after Claire, get rid of her so she can have you; she's still at the hospital and that means that we have to hurry"

We all stared at her, mouths agape; all in shock by what she just said.

_**Claire! **_We have to help her.


	16. Chapter 16

Shane's Pov:

I was still in shock; Kim was going to go after Claire. It didn't take long to snap out of it.

"We have to help her, Now!" I screamed, making Eve jump; but then they all nodded

Amelie made the portal, it only took a couple of seconds but that still seemed to take forever; I hated waiting. We all charged into the darkness, Amelie first, me second, Eve behind me and Michael at the back. It wasn't long before we were in the bright light of the hospital reception. I didn't want to wait for the lift I just went straight to the stairs, Claire was on the top floor; and there were 8 floors I had to run up. My legs were on fire by the time I reached the 5th floor but I just had to endure the pain, Claire was in trouble and she needed me; I couldn't let my unfitness be the reason she died. I pushed on, this was one hell of a workout; Michael and Amelie who were vampires weren't exactly going very fast, they were only a little ahead of me. That did make me feel slightly better. _**Shane focus! Claire!**_ I finally reached the top, I looked behind; Eve was about 10 steps behind me. I slammed through the doors and down the corridors. People stopped and looked at us; I wonder what they were thinking; seeing two vampires and two humans running down the corridor. That made me smile. I came to a stop at Claire's door. Amelie had a girl up against to wall, Kim; she was strangling her. I could see Kim's face turning red, Amelie had an expression on her face that I wish I'd never had to see again; she was furious and actually scaring me. I looked over at Claire, her machine was beeping, the bitch had unclipped her life support; she was dying. I turned and sprinted out the room bumping into Eve on my way. She fell backwards onto her bum; I managed to steady myself before I could fall. I knew I should've helped her up but I didn't have time, I had to get a doctor to help Claire.

"Collins!" I heard Eve screamed, I didn't even look back just kept looking forward in search of a doctor.

"Help, She needs help please you have to help her" I only just managed to get out, I breathing hard.

They followed me back to Claire's room; once again everyone was looking at us. Amelie still had Kim in her hands; I couldn't care less if she died, she deserved it after what she had done. The doctors were frantically trying to save Claire; there were about 4 of them in the room. They were yelling things to each other that I didn't understand. Eve and Michael came to my side and we all stood there watching Claire die.


	17. Chapter 17

Claire's Pov:

I couldn't breathe, I was struggling for breath; my body was thrashing. _**Why couldn't I breathe?**_ I thought to myself, I started to panic; my heart was beating fast… what no? It was slowing down. Why? Was I dying? All I could see was darkness, that's all I've been able to see for hours now, ever since the accident. I had a flashback _**Oh god, he cheated on me; it was all coming back now. I could see myself walking into the living room of my house, armed, ready to kill anyone who could be hurting Shane but instead I was the one who got hurt. He was on the sofa kissing another girl, Kim. The one girl I'd been so worried about him falling for again, the one he said he'd never go out with and he was kissing her. My chest hurt and I couldn't watch any longer. I remember running out into the road, seeing the bright headlights ahead of me, blinding me. I couldn't move it hit me. The pain was excruciating, my whole body was burning. The pain was worse than anything I'd felt before, worse than the acid burn, worse than all the times I'd been beaten up or thrown down the stairs and combined with how my heart hurt it felt awful, there were no words to fully describe it. I just wanted to die, to give up for the first time in my life. I couldn't stand it, I had nothing left to live for anyway, and my mum and dad were out of Morganville that's all that I wanted. I'd rather die than see Shane with someone else, especially if that someone was Kim. **_I could hear voices, Eve, Michael and…. Shane. They were crying, why were they crying? Oh god I was dying. I wanted to tell them that I could hear them; I was going to be ok wasn't I? Then I heard Eve say 'Kim'. She was here at the hospital, with Shane. I felt my breath escape my body quicker. I was ready to die, I didn't care anymore; he was with Kim now. There was no more us, no more Claire and Shane. 'It's your fault she and the baby are going to die' I heard Eve scream. _**Wait what baby? **_'I didn't know she was pregnant' Kim replied. What were they talking about? I couldn't be pregnant could I? I felt a tingling feeling shoot through my body; I was going to be a mum!

It was too late, I'd already stopped fighting; the baby was going to die, I was going to die. I felt another type of darkness creep up on me. My life was bit by bit being drained from my body. I was never going to come out of this darkness; this was the end for me. The end of Claire Danvers, I was swallowed up by the darkness; my machine beeping continuously as I slowly faded away. I was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Eve's Pov:

I couldn't believe it; Claire was dying right in front of us. I turned my head to Shane who was just staring at them, tears trickling down his cheeks; his face unusually pale. The sound of the machines beeping noise was echoing in my head, the doctors were still shouting at each other. Amelie had lowered Kim back to the ground; let her drop to the floor where she curled up in the corner shaking. She was staring at Claire in shock. Her eyes wide, she did really care about Claire; was the ice queen melting? Kim was crying and she turned away from Claire.

"Look at her, go on look at what you've done to Claire you stupid bitch!" I yelled and left Shane and Michael. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her. She had her face down on her knees so she didn't have to watch. I yanked her by the hair so her face was directly in front of mine.

"Don't you want to see your work?" I asked and she shook her head

"Yeh well too bad" I replied. I pulled her off the ground by her hair. Her hands were pulling on mine trying to make me let go; but was I like hell going to. She was screaming at me to let go but I didn't take any notice of her, I slapped her across the face to shut her up. I then grabbed her head and pointed it in the direction of Claire, forcing her to watch Claire die. She shut her eyes which really pissed me off. I slapped her again.

"Look at her you fucking whore, she's dying because of you. She and the baby are!"

"The baby?" she chocked through her sobs

"Yeh the baby, didn't you know she was pregnant" I felt her shake her head "Yeh we didn't either, Shane's fiancé and baby is dying and you made this happen"

"I didn't know she was pregnant"

"What so that means its ok to pull the plug on her life support machine"

"No, I'm sorry"

"Sorry! Is that it, she's dying and all you can say is sorry" I screamed in her ear making her wince

I completely lost it; I punched her in the face over and over again. She was screaming and trying to push me off but I was a lot stronger than her. She was on her back and I was sitting on her stomach, there was blood on her face from where I had punched her. I felt warm tears on my cheeks. I kept hitting her and then my hands wrapped around her already bruised neck, I squeezed it hard; her face was once again changing colour as her breath was escaping her body. Then I felt cold hands around my waist, Michael. He was lifting me off of her.

"Eve stop"

I didn't want to but I looked over at Shane who looked crushed, my arms and legs stopped flapping. I was breathing hard and my vision was blurring from the tears, Michael pulled me into his chest; I inhaled his lovely smell. It always calmed me down and warmed my insides. Then I heard it. The noise from the machine was changing. All our heads snapped up towards Claire, her heart was beating again. Shane had a smile on his face, he stepped closer to Claire. The doctors left to room, which was a good sign telling us that Claire was ok. We all stood there frozen for a second before Shane stepped closer and took her hand, kissing it; at the same time closing his eyes and sighing. I looked up at Michael who was standing behind me with a hand around my waist and smiled at him before turning back to Kim who was looking at Claire in shock.

"You upset that you didn't kill her? She's a fighter is our Claire bear and I guess the baby takes after her" I said to her, she didn't respond. Amelie's head twisted to the side, her eyes fixed on Kim. They changed colour, not to a red showing she was hungry but to a deep black; they were like two big black holes ready to suck her in. The centre burned a bright white like ice. The room suddenly changed temperature, I could see my breath before me and I shivered. What was she doing? Why did it suddenly get colder? Michael tensed behind me, something must be very wrong. The floor shook under my feet, thing fell of the shelves. My heart was racing uncontrollably. _**I swear I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days! Wait don't say that, Claire's Dad has heart problems; it's nothing to joke about. **_

"Amelie…" Michael started

Her head turned towards him and she growled, I gasped and Michael stopped. Her gaze went back to Kim, he eyes focused on her; the pupils grew bigger and then smaller again. The next thing I know Kim is grabbing her head and screaming. Her body jerking in all directions, it looked like she was having a fit. Her face was going purple, she was breathing hard and she was crying. Her screams pierced me like a knife. I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know what Amelie was doing; I'd never seen anything like it before. Amelie hadn't moved from her seat but Kim was being thrown across the room, she was still screaming and her body was still flapping. It was like something you'd see in the horror movies where there were strings and special effects but this was real life, it was happening right before my eyes. Amelie was doing it. Kim went into the wall and then bounced off and hit the floor. Her body was still moving although it was bent in a disgusting angle and her bone was sticking out of her arm. She was howling, I hadn't even realised that I was shaking, I was crying silently. Her body was raised once more; she was hanging in the air as if she was being held up by a ghost. I looked at Amelie, her face was frozen in concentration, she screeched loudly and I covered my ears. Michael was affected more than me because he was a vampire, he swore loudly and dropped to his knees. I turned to face him, trying to help but it was no use.

"Stop!" I screamed at her

"You're hurting Michael" but she didn't stop so I ran at her, reached my hand towards her but I was thrown backwards; I hadn't even touched her it was like there was a force field surrounding her. I hit my head hard on the floor, Michael tried to get to me but the pain was too bad and he couldn't move. Shane left Claire's side and came to mine. Lifting my head from the floor and resting it on his lap. The lights started flickering; we were in the dark when Kim screamed for the last time.

"Make it stop ple…." She tried to say but she suddenly stopped. When the lights came back on after about a second I saw her, well what used to be Kim. There was just blood everywhere, if I didn't already know that it was Kim I would never have guessed because what I was staring at didn't look like a person anymore. Her skin had been turned inside out so all her organs were on show; she just looked like something you'd find in an abattoir. I couldn't stop myself, I was sick.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael's Pov:

It was like being out in the sun; I was on fire; my insides burning. I'd never felt anything like it before, not even when I was changed. Amelie was livid, I'd never seen her that angry before; not even close. The only other times I'd seen her mad was when Claire was involved. She really does care for Claire.

All I could hear was Amelie screeching, it was echoing in my head. My eyes were shutting; it took everything I had to keep them open. Eve was beside me on her knees, I couldn't hear what she was saying, her eyes filled with love and worry. I couldn't move. Eve got to her feet, I wanted to reach out and tell her to stay with me but I couldn't make my brain work. She was walking over to Amelie, I was yelling stop in my mind but that's as far as my pleading went. She didn't even touch her but she was sent flying backwards. I was lying on my side, paralysed; my head on the floor. I felt the floor vibrate when Eve's body hit it. From the corner of my eye I saw Shane get to his feet and come over to Eve. Her head was resting on his lap, it made me feel better that she wasn't alone but slightly jealous. The room went dark but I could see everything because I was a vampire. Amelie was hurting Kim, I could smell the blood and then in seconds Amelie turned her skin inside out, I could see all her insides, they were all seeping out and onto the floor. Her heart dropped out. I felt sick, even after her hurting Claire the way she did, she didn't deserve that; no one did. The lights came back on.

Shane's Pov:

They just managed to save her, Kim had switched off her life support and she nearly died. As soon as the doctors left I went over to Claire and took her hand. Whilst I was kissing it I felt the temperature change, I didn't think anything of it but when I saw my breath in front of me I knew something was wrong. I turned to Eve and Michael, they were realising the same things as me. I followed to where they were looking. Amelie looked the scariest I'd ever seen her before. Then Kim let out a high pitched scream, at first I thought she was just her usual crazy self but then I saw her body twist and rise in the air. Amelie was doing it but what was she actually doing? I've never seen anything like it; I didn't even know vampires could do that. Amelie's eyes changed, she looked so evil. I hadn't moved from my chair, I just kept looking at Kim's squirming body; her face was purple as if she was being chocked. One minute she was dangling in the air and the next she was flying into the wall. My eyes were fixed on her broken arm with the bone sticking out of it until I heard and ear splitting screeching sound coming from Amelie. I covered my ears with my hands but I could still hear it. Michael dropped to his knees, panting; he fell onto his back. Eve turned to face him and knelt down beside him. I stood up, Eve went towards Amelie trying to get her to stop but it was like a force field was surrounding her. Eve went soaring in the air. She hit the ground with a loud thud, she was winded and her head hit the floor pretty hard. My legs started moving and I went over to her and placed her head on my lap. The lights started flickering. Kim was still screaming, trying to speak but was cut off, she just stopped. When the lights came back on it wasn't Kim anymore. There where Kim had just been was something I couldn't even describe. She had been turned inside out, her blood and organs oozing to the floor. Eve screamed and threw up; my mouth hung open and then I felt the sick coming. Eve didn't stop screaming. I tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to work. Michael took in a deep breath, he could move again; he jumped up and came over to Eve and I, We all looked over at Amelie; her eyes were still black and she was breathing hard, her head down as if this had taken a lot out of her. No one said anything. Her head shot and she looked straight at us.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, I'm sorry Michael and Eve if I caused you any pain but this needed to be done"

"No it didn't, that didn't need to be done at all; couldn't you have just locked her up or had her executed?" Eve whispered

"No she deserved all the pain I inflicted upon her after everything she has done it needed to be done"

No one replied to her, we were all scared; even Michael. After a moment she stood up, opened a portal and took what used to be Kim with her. There was still blood all over the floor and she'd left her heart. We all just stared at it; I swear I'm going to be sick at any moment.

Amelie's Pov:

She had to pay for what she did to Claire, I knew I was too lenient with her punishment but people kept telling me that she was sick, she couldn't help it. But not anymore she's going to get what she deserves. We were in Claire's room; the doctor had just saved them. Kim was rocking backwards and forwards in the corner, she was crying, she didn't really have anything to cry about; she tried to kill Claire and she nearly got what she wanted. I don't know what came over me, I'd never done anything like this before; I never knew I could. My eyes focused on her, I was furious. I felt the temperature change around me, was I doing that? I must have been, Kim was dangling in mid air; screaming loudly. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop, it was like the power had taken over me. The lights started to flicker, Kim was still hanging there, I screeched loudly; I knew I was hurting Michael as well, that wasn't my intention. She suddenly stopped. What had I done? I'd killed her in the most brutal way. Even I felt sick and I've seen many things in my years. What was left of Kim was on the floor, her body turned inside out, and her organs were on the floor. I finally snapped out of it, on my right Shane, Eve and Michael were sitting on the floor watching me; I'd never seen them look that way before. I took whatever was remaining of Kim and went through the portal.


	20. Chapter 20

Claire's mum arrived the following morning; we all decided not to tell her about Amelie's terrible act towards Kim. Well we couldn't exactly just say 'the terrible act' because it was more than that, a whole lot more. Words couldn't describe what she did to Kim and although I hated her because of what she did to Claire and I, not even she deserved that. Claire's mum wasn't very happy to see me, I can't exactly blame her; I mean her daughter, the love of my life saw me kissing another girl and ran out into the road and was hit by a car.

"I don't want you in with her" she said to me

I felt the rage building up inside me, my heart was on fire. _**How could she tell me that I'm not allowed to see my fiancé and baby? **_I wasn't going to stand for it.

"What? You can't stop me, she's my fiancée and that's my baby"

"I can and I am; it's your fault she's even in here in the first place. You put my baby in a coma and I don't want you anywhere near her"

"No please, you can't; it wasn't my fault" I protested, well tried to

"You kissed another girl!" she shouted

"No she kissed me…"

"You really expect me to believe that, my husband was right all along; you know if he wasn't in hospital he'd be home to kill you right now"

"Please you have to believe me"

"I don't think so Shane"

"Look Mrs Danvers, Shane is telling to truth; it wasn't his fault and Kim admitted this to us" Michael butts in.

"Oh really and where is this Kim?"

"Umm…. Amelie killed her"

Her mouth dropped open.

"What? She couldn't…but why?"

"Kim admitted to everyone that she kissed me and then when Claire nearly died Amelie lost it and…killed her"

"Oh my god, Shane…I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" she almost whispered before coming to me and giving me a big hug

"It's ok, I understand how you must feel, if it were my daughter in that hospital bed I'd do more than just tell the guy he can't see them; I'd bloody kill him"

We all sat around Claire, she was still in a coma and the doctors say she's getting worse. I don't know what I'd do without Claire; she's all I can think about and Eve's right it's driving me crazy.

The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Is there any change?" I asked hopefully

"I'm sorry Shane but if anything Claire's getting worse, we've had to resuscitate her 3 times already now; I don't know how many more times she and the baby can go through that"

I didn't know what to say.

"What's happening about the baby?" Claire's mum asked

"Well there has been other cases like this before, what usually happens is we feed Claire who will feed the baby and after 9 months we will deliver the baby ourselves if Claire hasn't woken up yet"

"But the baby will be ok?"

"Yes, but…Claire was in a very serious accident so we don't know how much damage was caused to the baby so we won't know until it's born"

I just nodded, still unable to say anything; he was telling me that my whole family could die and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two weeks since the accident; Claire was still in a coma. I hadn't been back home in days, I didn't even want to go back the first time but Eve and Michael made me saying that when Claire wakes up she's not going to want me smelling next to her. I didn't care about whether I smelled or not all I cared about was that my fiancé and baby weren't alone, that they were safe. I don't really know if I can even call her my fiancé anymore, I understand why she'd hate me but I just hope that she'll let me explain things and believe them. It was night time again, her mum was back at the glass house asleep, she'd been staying there ever since she came back; not wanting to be alone in her old house which I totally get because I wouldn't want to be alone either. Eve and Michael were there too, they kept trying to get me to come back and have something to eat and to sleep, when I did go back it was only to have a shower and change my clothes and then it was back to Claire at the hospital. I hadn't really slept in the past 2 weeks; Claire had some pretty bad nights when I was woken by the sound of her machine beeping. It scared the shit out of me, all of this does; my fiancé in a coma and the fact that she's pregnant and I'm going to be a dad. I don't think I'm ready to be a dad but I know that I have to be there for Claire, that's if she'll have me. I hate not knowing what's going to happen to her or that tomorrow morning she might leave me forever. I can't stand it, why couldn't it have been me who was hit? Claire doesn't deserve any of this and I don't deserve her. I'd lost some weight since Claire's been in hospital, I haven't eaten in days or slept; I feel like I'm about to drop dead at any minute. _**Shane don't think that, Claire could die and if she doesn't, she's going to need you; they're both going to need you!**_ At that moment I realised I had to keep my strength up for Claire's sake so I got up kissed her on the forehead and headed down to the cafeteria. I picked out myself a nice chicken and bacon sandwich, a bag of ready salted crisps and a bottle of coke. I started eating it on the way back to Claire, I hadn't even realised that I was that hungry but as soon as the bread touched my lung I couldn't stop. I'd finished the first half in 3 bites. I positioned myself back into the seat next to Claire and continued eating. Just as I was about to put a crisp in my mouth her machine started beeping. At first I thought this was a bad sign, I mean all the other times it had indicated that she was dying but not this time. The lines on her machine were increasing, she was breathing by herself! I dropped the crisps and drink to the floor and stood up, I put one hand on her forehead and the other in hers. I quickly left the room in search of the doctor. When I returned her eyes were open, I could see those beautiful blue eyes again but when I looked in them I saw panic. She was struggling against the tube in her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks and when she saw me she moved away from me; if she didn't have the tube in her mouth she would definitely have been screaming at me, I could tell she was trying to. The doctor made me leave the room and after many protests I finally agreed. I looked at her through the blinds; she was glaring at me; her eyes filled with tears. I phoned the Glass house.

"Hello?" Michael asked

"Hey it's Shane you've got to come down here right now!" I almost shouted

"Why? What happened? Please don't tell me she's dead, oh god Shane she's not dead is she?"

"No she's not dead, she woke up Michael; about a minute ago the doctors with her but I had to phone you"

"Oh my god that's amazing! We'll be there as soon as we can"

I shut my phone and turned back to face Claire's room, she was still looking in the direction she had been before I phoned them, her eyes still fixed on me; I felt my heartbeat speed up. My throat suddenly went dry, my palms were sweaty; how could her just looking at me like that make me feel like this?

I wasn't alone anymore; Eve, Michael and Claire's mum appeared behind me.

"How is she?" her mother asked

"I don't know the doctor kicked me out of the room"

We were all looking at her, her eyes still locked on mine and then she quickly turned to the right and was sick all over the floor, not only was there sick but there was also blood. I reached out for the door handle but Michael put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Michael I have to go in there and find out what's wrong"

"Shane let them do there job, we'll find out what's wrong with her soon"

"But…"

"Shane you're not going to help Claire if you go in there and distract the doctor when he's trying to help her ok?"

"Fine" I finally said

We watched the doctor and Claire from outside the room, my leg was bouncing up and down in frustration. _**Why was it taking so long?**_

Claire had stopped being sick now but the doctor was checking her over, we still weren't allowed in. I was watching her closely, she was speaking just nodding and then when he shone the light in her eyes she screamed and looked away. That was all I could take, I opened the door and ran over to her.

"What did you do to her?" I asked the doctor

"Nothing it seems Claire was having a flashback from the accident; the light probably reminded her of the headlights"

I carried on over to Claire until she put her hand out to stop me.

"Don't come any closer Shane, I mean it"


	22. Chapter 22

We all just stopped.

"Claire please…"

"I said don't come any closer, I mean it Shane I don't want to see you and I don't want to speak to you; just go back to Kim"

"Claire I don't want Kim I want you"

"Yeh well I don't want you" she shouted at me

My heart stopped, the only other time I'd felt like that was when Alyssa and my mum died.

"Claire…"

"You know what Shane I loved you so much and you hurt me so bad that I wish I had died, I was ready as long as I didn't have to see you and her"

"Claire don't say that!" her mother cried

"Why not, It's the truth; I can't explain how I felt and I don't understand what happened to me but when I was in my coma I heard you all talking. I heard him talking to Kim. That's when I decided I was ready, I felt a darkness creep up on me, I felt death and I was ready to be taken. I wanted to be taken and I thought it was the end as I slowly faded away. But here I am"

We all just stared at her. _**Had I really hurt her that much that she'd actually give in to death? **_

"Oh CB" Eve cried and took her hand

"Shane I don't want you anywhere near me, I never want to see you again"

"But Claire you're…"

"Pregnant, yeh I heard that too and I don't care; you're going to have nothing to do with this child"

"Claire you can't do that"

"Yes Shane I can, the moment you cheated on me was the moment you walked out of our lives"

"Claire I know you're angry at Shane but don't you think that's a little harsh" Michael butt in

"No I don't and I understand why you'd choose Shane over us I mean he's your best friend and you've known him all your life"

"Claire what'd you mean chosen Shane over you"

"I don't want to see him Michael ever and that isn't going to work if we live in the same house"

"Claire…"

"No it's fine I'll leave town with my parents"

"But you can't" Eve chirped

"I might not be allowed but that won't stop me and if I die trying then so be it"

"Honey I think your friends are right, you can't leave and it wasn't Shane's fault"

I had stayed silent ever since she'd said I wouldn't have anything to do with the baby, I was shocked; I felt my world crumbling around me. I looked over at Claire to see what she was feeling and she looked extremely pissed. Her face grew red and her eyes narrowed making my heart stop.

"Oh my god my own mum is against me"

"No sweetie I'm not I just think that you need to speak to him"

"Speak to him! What the hell mum, I know what I saw; I saw my ex-fiancé with his tongue down his ex-girlfriends throat! The last thing I saw when I closed my eyes was them two together. You don't understand how that felt, the pain from the accident was nothing compared to the pain in my heart and you want me to talk to him!" she screamed

The machine she was still connected to was beeping wildly, Claire was breathing hard and she had a hand over her heart.

"Claire?" her mother asked and stepped forward

Claire stretched her hand forward to stop her, we all stepped closer and then she fell back, eyes closed. Eve screamed and ran to get help. Claire was struggling for breath. The doctor ran in and put a breathing mask on her face, he injected her with something and then she slowly calmed down.

"I said not to stress her, she's only just come out of a coma we thought she'd never come out of and here you are giving her a panic attack"

We all just stood there not knowing what to say, it wasn't our intention to give her a panic attack.

"Is she ok though?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes she's fine and she's also very tough girl, I've never seen so many injuries in one persons file before; especially of someone Claire's age. She survived a bullet to the chest when she was 8 and also a stab wound when she was 10. My records say that she should've died"

"Yes well Claire is very lucky girl" Claire and her mother looked at each other, their expressions secretive and a little frightened. Claire had been shot and stabbed? Why didn't she tell me? Who did it? Why?

The doctor noticed the sudden tension between them, nodded and then left the room.

"Remember don't get her stressed" he said just as he was about to walk away

"Claire"

"Don't mum ok? I know now that you don't support me"

"Claire that's not true"

"If it was Tom you'd be backing him up all the way even if it was Tiff"

"Honey that isn't fair and you know it"

"Not fair! What's not fair is my mum not supporting me when I need her the most, soon it will just be me and you left and I need my mum"

"Claire honey…"

"No mum its fine I know I'm never going to be your favourite, you're never going to love me as much as Tom or Tiffany but as long as you're with me I can deal with that"

"Claire I loved you all the same"

"Like hell you did, Tom was the favourite because he was the oldest and then Tiff was the second favourite because she was the youngest and no matter what I did that never changed. I studied hard so I could ace my exams and when I told you my results you were over the moon but then Tom came in and told you he'd got a football scholarship and suddenly it was all about him or when I came first in the science fair but Tiff was accepted to do baby modelling in catalogues I was once again forgotten. Then you moaned when I was Dad's favourite saying he shouldn't have one because it's not fair on the others. You were fine with him to spend time with Tiff and Tom but not when it was me! Why mum? Tell me because I can't work out what I did wrong" Claire whispered the last bit tears rolling down her bruised cheeks.

"Claire that isn't true"

"Yes it is mum but why?"

"Because I knew you would be ok, the others they weren't as clever as you"

"That's not it mum and you know it"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You didn't like what happened to me, you wouldn't touch me or barely look at me. I used to watch you every night with Tiff, how you read her bedtime stories and gave her a kiss on the cheek or when you'd go into her room when she was having nightmares but that's not what you did to me. I had nightmares every night and you didn't do anything. I'd wake up screaming or I'd be talking loudly in my sleep begging someone to help me. But you never came, I refused to go to sleep because I didn't want to see what I saw every night; I didn't sleep for days and you pretended like you didn't know it was going on. Just like you pretended that it never happened to me"

"Claire you have to understand what happened was very embarrassing"

"Embarrassing! Are you being serious, you were embarrassed; how the hell do you think I felt"

"What happened affected all of us"

"What happened? Can't you say what it really is; no well that's a shocker? It didn't affect everyone, just me I'm the one who had to deal with what happened my whole life; I'm the one whose mum stopped loving her because of it!"

"Claire you don't understand what happened was…awful"

"Awful isn't the word I'd use to describe it mum"

"I couldn't get over what happened"

"You couldn't get over it, you weren't the one who had their uncle come into their bedroom at night and touch them! I was only 8, mum and he raped me! You think it was awful for you how do you think I felt knowing my mum thought I was disgusting, everything changed when you found out, you didn't treat me the same and if Tiff and Tom were still alive you still wouldn't be" Claire screamed

We were all frozen; Claire had just said she was raped! I can't believe it, I felt sick; she was only 8 years old.


	23. Chapter 23

Shane's Pov:

"I never stopped loving you"

"Really, sure didn't feel like it; you blamed me for their deaths"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, because I told Uncle David that I was going to tell you and dad what he was doing to me he came over to the house. I remember that whole night as if it were yesterday mum. Uncle David was looking after me because I was sick, I begged you to let me come with you but you insisted Uncle David looked after me; he came into my room…like usual and then when he was finished he hit me, trying to find out if I'd told you. I'd already told you and you didn't believe me, you sent me to my room without dinner. I wouldn't tell him anything so he pulled out the gun, he told me that when you came home he'd tell you that some burglars had broken in and that he couldn't get to me in time. But you came home early and saw him with the gun pointed at my face. I cried and tried to reach dad but he pulled me back by the hair. That's when you realised I'd been telling the truth and you said something to him. He got angry and he held the gun to my head. Dad tried to get the gun off him but it went off, I hear their screams everyday. I remember opening my eyes to see Tom in your arms, blood gushing from his shoulder. Dad and David were fighting and he turned and shot Tiff; you pulled her over to you, tom's eyes were already closing. Your hands were covered in blood as you reached for the phone. I was still screaming, he punched dad; I remember going over to him. I was crying and he told me everything would be ok. Then Uncle David shot me in the chest, it hurt so much; the pain was unbearable. I dropped to my knees facing you; you cried and closed your eyes. I was lying on the floor looking at you, I wanted you to hold me too but you didn't. You turned your attention back to Tiff and Tom. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was you rocking them backwards and forwards, kissing Tiff's hair; not looking at me once"

No one said anything, no one knew what to say; not even her mum. How could she do that to her own daughter? I know if it was my baby I'd fight with my last breath until they were safe.

"Claire I'm…"

"Sorry, yeh I know. When I woke from my coma, it had been 3 months since they'd been murdered, David was in prison and Tiff and Tom had already been buried. I woke up and dad was asleep next to my bed. I didn't know what had happened but then I remembered that night. I must've moved because dad woke up and smiled at me. I asked about Tiff and Tom and the smile dropped from his face, he told me and I cried, I asked where you were and he said that you weren't dealing with it all very well. When I was finally released from hospital and came home you wouldn't speak to me. Weeks went by and I kept trying to get you to talk to me but you wouldn't and then one day you snapped and said it was my fault. That night I heard dad talking to you and then the following morning it was like nothing had ever happened, but it all felt wrong"

"Claire I'm so sorry, I know I treated you badly and didn't believe you but you were 8 years old and you came to me and said your uncle came in your room and touched you. I was scared and I know I handled it badly but I am truly sorry"

Claire didn't reply she just looked ahead, tears still streaming down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had brothers and sisters?" I asked

She looked over at me

"Because it was my fault and…"

"How was it your fault? You still should have told me Claire, I told you what happened to Alyssa and my mum, Alyssa dying was my fault and I still told you! Don't you trust us?" I asked

"If I had kept my mouth shut they wouldn't have died"

"No but you would've"

"It's better than seeing my big brother and baby sister being shot, taking my mum's two favourite people away from her and ruining my family"

"But you were just a child"

"It's still my fault"

We were just looking at each other. _**I can't believe she didn't tell me about them! I told her about Alyssa and she knew how I felt about her death, I can't believe she didn't trust me enough to tell me.**_

"We weren't allowed to tell anyone" her mother said through the silence.

"Why not?"

"Because a couple of years ago David was released from prison, we had to leave for Claire's safety. We weren't allowed to tell anyone in case he somehow found out and tracked us down"

"I'm sorry Claire" I whispered

"For which part, me getting shot and raped or you cheating on me with your ex?"

"For both, look I know you hate me and you have every right to be angry with me but I want you to know that I didn't kiss her, she kissed me"

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard"

"Honey it's not an excuse, she admitted it to Amelie who got very angry, tortured and murdered her"

"What?" Claire choked out

"You nearly died and Amelie cares about you so she…killed Kim"

A crease formed in her eyebrows showing she was thinking about something.

"Oh my god, I heard it; I didn't know what it was but I heard it" she was crying again, I hated seeing her cry yet I was the one making her do most of it.

"She died because of me" Claire put her hands over her face, her hands were bandaged and her face was still covered in bruises and cuts; she had stitches just above her right eyebrow from where she went through the glass. Her head was also bandaged and blood stained. Even after two weeks when the bruises have started to heal she still looked awful and every time I saw her my blood went cold. I couldn't help feeling responsible.

"It wasn't you Claire, it was her fault; she shouldn't have stirred up shit"

"Easy for you to say Shane, she didn't get killed because she put you in hospital"

"Yeh but she deserved it after what she did to you both, ok maybe not the way Amelie did but she couldn't just get away with it; not after all the other things she did before"

"Can I talk to Eve and Michael alone please?" she whispered

I heart skipped a beat; she was still pissed off at me. I slowly got up and left the room with her mum. I wanted to watch through the glass door but her mum pulled me off to the cafeteria. She bought two coffees and we sat down.

"She still hates me" I said

"It's going to take time, Claire isn't the kind of person who can forgive and forget straight away as you can see with me"

"Yeh but that's different, that's worse than what I did; no offence"

"None taken, you're right; I acted irresponsibly about the whole situation and I should've believed her when she told me but I didn't know she was telling the truth. Children lie, I should know, Tom used to do it all the time, even Tiff did but I should've none Claire was telling the truth; she never lied"

"Hey don't be too hard on yourself, we all make mistakes; hell I've made more mistakes than anybody"

She smiled

"You remind me a lot of Tom, both of you would've done anything for Claire, he had the whole protective brother thing going on; he was also into sports and violence like you. Eve reminds me of Tiff, very dramatic; although Tiffany was only 4 when she was killed she was one hell of a drama queen"

She laughed and I joined in.

"Shane, tell me about your sister"

I felt my heart stop, I didn't want to bring this up; it was too painful but I knew I had to.

"Alyssa would've 15 years old now, I was looking after her; mum and dad were at work. That day I'd pissed off Monica Morrell, she's been trying to be my girlfriend for ages; always following me around and trying to kiss me. I knocked her back and she got mad. I was looking after Alyssa, she'd fallen asleep and I'd told her to go to bed. I fell asleep and when I woke up I smelt smoke. I ran upstairs to get Alyssa, I tried to open the door but the handle was too hot; I kicked the door but it wouldn't open. My lungs were on fire and my eyes were watering, I couldn't see. Just as I managed to open the door I was being pulled out. Alyssa wasn't moving, she was lying on her bed; I was only inches away and I couldn't save her. My dad had pulled me out, I was struggling for breath but I didn't care; I tried to go back in but my dad wouldn't let me. He asked me where she was and said she was still inside, I kept trying to get to her but then I was taken off to the ambulance. My mum and dad had their arms around each other crying, all of us looking up at our house. I looked over to my left and saw Monica holding a lighter with a huge smile across her face. I screamed and went for her but was taken down by some police officers. She was still smiling. I shouted 'you killed her, you killed my little sister!' she suddenly stopped smiling and faced the house, they brought her out; her body was so burnt I didn't even recognise her. She was covered in black soot. I felt sick, my little sister was dead and I couldn't save her. They zipped up her body bag and drove off; her funeral was a few days later. They said we could leave Morganville. Someone came to us and gave us a huge payout for Lyssa's death. I couldn't remember how she died, you lose your memory when you leave Morganville but my mum started to remember. She said to me one day 'Shane do you remember your sister?' I said yes and then she asked if I remembered the vampires. She told me all about them and then I started to remember, I couldn't take it; I just ran. I was gone for hours and when I came back I found her in the bath with her wrist slit. She was dead, the vampires had found out she's remembered and killed her. Claire found out from Amelie that she'd given the order to kill her. I couldn't handle it all, I remembered everything; it was like Lyssa dying all over again. My dad got drunk and I turned to drugs but when I told him about the vampires we got clean and planned our attack. That's why I came back here"

I didn't realise I'd been crying, my cheeks were wet and my eyes burned as I remembered the past.

"Oh my god Shane, I didn't know; that's awful, I'm so sorry" she had been crying again, she got up and gave me a hug; I finally felt like one of the family.


	24. Chapter 24

Claire's Pov:

"Is it true? Did Kim really kiss him to break us up?"

"Yes Claire ok, you have to believe me when I found out he'd kissed her I lost it; I wouldn't let him come in the ambulance with you. I hated him but then I heard Kim admit it to my face and once again I lost it, I was so angry at her for doing this to you; for making me believe Shane was cheating on you. I hit her"

"You swear you're not just saying this because I said Shane wasn't going to have anything to do with this baby or that I was going to leave town?"

"I swear CB, he really loves you; I've never seen him like this before…"

"I have" Michael whispered

Eve and I turned to face him.

"When Alyssa died, Claire he was so worried about you; he hasn't eaten or slept in the past two weeks. We had to force him to come home and even when he did it was only to take a shower before he came straight back to you. He hated leaving you alone, especially after Kim turned your life support off. He's been blaming himself every single day. When he did sleep, he'd be muttering your name in his sleep; he woke up screaming with tears coming down his one time. He hasn't stopped crying Claire. He really didn't kiss her, he'd never intentionally hurt you and you know he wouldn't"

That I have to say was the longest thing I'd ever heard Michael say, I was crying again.

"Look Claire I understand you're hurting and you're pissed off at him but you haven't seen him these past two weeks, I wanted to hate him as well for doing this to you; I even kicked him out but then I found out the truth"

"But he didn't pull away Michael, I knew he still had feelings for her; I knew that from the last time when she kissed him, when he asked to go through her knickers and when he left me alone in a place full of vamps that wanted me dead just to find her and see if she was ok. I don't want to be the safe option, I don't want him to feel he has to be with me because I'm pregnant or because I'm sweet, fragile Claire. It's obvious he prefers her" I was having troubles breathing again

"Claire honey calm down, you're going to have another panic attack" Eve said and reached for my hand.

I took deep breaths but it didn't do anything, I reached for my oxygen mask but it was caught. My hands were shaking, my chest hurt.

"…help…can't…breathe…mask" I just managed

Michael vampire speed untangled the mask and place it on my face, I could feel the oxygen entering my body, the pain in my chest disappeared.

"Claire you can't keep getting worked up, it's not good for you or the baby"

I nodded

"You're not the safe option, hell if Shane wanted a safe option he'd go for Kim, you're always in danger and he's always saving you; that's not a safe option" Michael laughed

I couldn't help it I laughed too.

"Michael I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that and made you choose between Shane and I"

"No problem, you'd just come out of a coma, after 2 weeks because you were hit by a car because you ran out into the road after you saw your ex-fiancé kissing his ex-girlfriend, I totally understand; but please never do it again"

"Deal"

"So…are you going to keep the baby?" Eve asked

"Yeh I am, whether I have to do it alone or not"

"Trust me you won't have to do it alone because Shane is really happy…and we'd help wouldn't we Michael?"

He nodded

"So…are you going to take him back?" she asked

"I don't know yet, I need to speak to him; can you go find him for me please?"

They both said yes and went to look for him. I switched the TV on, she was on the screen; it showed her being put into the ambulance after the accident. I saw all their faces, saw myself being revived by the paramedics. Then it went to the news lady talking 'Claire Danvers, was in a coma after her accident; a source tells me that she woke up a few hours ago. That is all we know for now but Claire if you're watching this, welcome back'. I turned the TV off; she didn't want to watch herself dying on TV. As I looked out the door I saw a man I never thought I'd see again. I hid my face just in time so he didn't see me. My heart was racing; I could feel another panic attack creeping up on me. I had to get out of here, I unattached her wires and stepped out of bed; it was hard to walk after spending 2 weeks in coma, it was also very painful but I had to get out of there, I had to get to Shane. I was running down the corridor, always looking behind. People were looking at me but I didn't care, I needed to get to Shane and fast. I finally saw them heading in this direction, coming out of the cafeteria. He looked up and saw me, his eyes widened and he ran over to me; the others didn't understand until they all looked to where he was running. I had blood dripping from my arms. He finally reached me, just in time before I dropped.

"Claire what the hell are you doing out of bed?" he almost yelled

"He's here"

"Whose here? Claire tell me please"

"My uncle David"

My eyes closed and his widened again. He had me lying in his arms, blood slowly seeping out of my arms.

"Michael, get a doctor and get security now!" He screamed

I felt him put his warm hands over my open wounds and push down, I tried to wriggle out of his grip because it was so sore but I didn't have the energy and he was too strong for me.

"Claire you're going to be ok I promise you, I won't let him anywhere near you ok?"

I nodded against his warm chest, I had missed him.

"Shane…"

"Yeh babe…err…Claire?"

"I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Come closer, it's a secret"

So he came closer and I pulled his face into fine and kissed him, at first he didn't respond but then his mouth opened and his tongue entered. As soon as they touch fireworks exploded in my mouth, god I loved him so much; nothing could change that. I heard 'aw' from Eve and I heard Michael say 'Get in there man'. I didn't want to stop kissing him but I heard the doctor clear his throat.

"Mr Collins I know you love Claire but if you could spare her a few minutes while I get her cleaned up that would be great"

"Err…thanks Doc and sorry she's just so…"

"Irresistible?" Michael offered

"Well yeh there's that but I was going to say sexy"

That made me smile. He kissed my forehead before carrying me back into my room.


	25. Chapter 25

The doctor cleaned me all up and left the room, I just wanted Shane's lips back on mine. He was sitting by my bed, I reached my hand over to him and he took. Are hands entwined, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him again. We were kissing for ages; he'd stood up and put his hands on my face avoiding the bruises. It felt like I was in heaven, I didn't even care that my mum and two best friends were watching.

"Great we have the lovey dovey couple back; we won't be able watch TV with out them having their tongues down each others throats"

I didn't pull my lips away from Shane just took one of my hands away from his head and flipped her off. Shane smiled and the others laughed. He pulled away to my disappointment.

"Hey we have plenty of time to do that"

I pouted and he just gave me a quick kiss.

My smile dropped from my face when my mother spoke.

"Claire, is it really him?" she whispered

I nodded "Yeh, he hasn't changed a bit"

"Oh god he found us, how?"

"I don't know, maybe because I was on the TV"

"But isn't that just in Morganville?"

"That's what I thought"

"Hey babe I won't let anything happen to you, I'm not letting you out of my site"

He gave me another kiss

"The same goes for us" Michael said and pointed to himself and Eve. The door opened and a doctor came in, at first I didn't think anything of it but then he looked familiar. It was Uncle David. I screamed and they all looked at me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled

Shane pulled my face so I was looking at him.

"Claire what is it?"

"It's…David"

They all gasped. Her mother cried and Shane's face turned red.

"Oh Claire you were always a very smart child, that's what I loved about you" he smiled

"You bastard!" Shane shouted and lunged for him

David grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall; Michael pulled him off him and growled and Shane sank to the floor. He had a bloody nose; he wiped it away with his sleeve. Michael helped him up from the floor and while he was doing it David came over to me. He pulled my hair, I let out a yelp; he pulled out a knife and held it above his head. My mother screamed, I looked over at her and gave her a fake smile to reassure her. I turn back to David, he smiles and then I swing around and punch him with all I've got; the knife drops from his hands and he follows it. I jump down from the bed, once again taking my wires out of my arm and get on top on him. I have both my hands around his throat watching as his face turns purple. I pick up the knife he is so desperately to reach and hold it to his neck.

"I was 8 years old and you raped me!" I screamed, my whole body shaking

"I…enjoyed it…very much" he coughed out

I pressed down harder with the knife, blood trickled down my hand and he let out a faint cry in pain.

"You killed them, Tiffany was only 4"

"I...wasn't…going…to kill…them...just…you!" he chocked out

"You were my uncle, you were supposed to be nice; you weren't supposed to come into my room at night and touch me. How could you? I was just a child" I whispered the last bit

He didn't reply.

"You ruined my life; you took my brother and sister away from me"

"Get…off me…now" he said

I didn't, he reached down into his trouser pocket and pulled something out; a gun. I had a flashback of that night. Tom falling to the floor, Tiff crying.

"Claire! No you can't take another child away from me" I heard my mother scream, she tried to get to me but Shane stopped her and held her back.

"No I can't lose another one!"

My hands left his neck and I slowly tried to get up but he grabbed me and pointed the gun where he had 10 years ago. My mum was still struggling against Shane's arms.

"Shut up Kathy or you'll be next"

"Don't tell me what to do, as far as I'm concerned you're not my brother anymore; you stopped being that the first time you touched my baby!" she shouted

"Well then I won't feel bad about killing you as well then!"

He turned and pointed the gun at my mum, Shane was standing behind her with his arms around her; stopping her from moving. There eyes were both wide, both bodies stuck on the spot.

"No!" I whispered

He loaded the gun, I screamed and jumped at him; he was winded. I was trying to get the gun out of his hands, my whole body was burning with pain but I couldn't stop; he was going to kill my mum and Shane was there too.

"Don't you dare point that gun at my mum, you don't want her you want me; leave her out of this"

"Oh Claire always so noble weren't you. You know Kathy she stopped me from doing the same thing to Tiffany. You always were a brave little girl; do you know what she said Kathy? She told me she wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't touch Tiffany, she said I could touch her"

"Only because I didn't want my baby sister to have to go through the same disgusting thing I went through, I didn't want you touching her; I would've done anything if it meant keeping my family safe as you well know David"

"Ah yes I remember, after our little agreement Claire saw me going into Tiffany's room; she wasn't very happy were you Claire. Things got a little messy"

"Claire what did you do?" her mum whispered

"I…stabbed him in the leg and told him that if I ever saw him near Tiffany again I'd aim much higher, like to his throat"

"Yes well for a small girl she was quite scary"

"I had to be when it came to Tiff, I wasn't going to let you hurt her"

I was still on top of him, still reaching for the gun. He lowered the gun from them and back to me, I let a sigh of relief; they would be safe.

"Claire please, don't…the baby" Shane cried

"Oh Claire you're pregnant, two for one" he said and smiled

"Don't you dare hurt her, you fucking bastard; I will kill you first" Shane yelled

"Like to see that seeing as I have the gun"

Michael stepped forward in front of Shane and my mum, David shot him; screams filled the room. Michael hadn't moved from his protective barrier around my mum and Shane, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What the…you should be dead" David moaned

"Sorry mate but it doesn't work like that" Michael shot back

So he pointed the gun at Eve, Michael didn't have time to protect her; she was screaming and I knew what I had to do. I jumped with all I had in front of that bullet; I screamed; reached down and punched him. The gun left his hands, I managed to get it before he did and I pointed it straight at him; I pulled the trigger. He didn't scream, he was already dead; bullet straight to the brain.

I dropped the gun and fell backwards panting, Shane and my mum had finally managed to break free of Michael and they came to me. Shane lifted me so I was in his lap, tears streaming down his face.

"No you can't leave me, not now; not just as we've got back together please Claire don't leave me. I need you"

"I…love…you"

"I love you too" he said and kissed my cold lips, his tears fell upon my face; our tears mixing.

"Claire honey I'm so sorry for everything"

"It's ok mum I forgive you"

From the corner of my eye I could see Michael and Eve hugging. They came closer to me and dropped to their knees.

"CB you can't die, not for me I won't let you" she murmured and I laughed, well tried to it hurt when I did and I clutched my wound

"It's a bit late now Eve, I couldn't let anyone else get hurt; not because of me. Tiffany and Tom were bad enough I can't let my best friend die too" I smiled

"We're getting help Claire just stay with me" Shane cried

There was silence, I was ready.

"I'm cold and I'm tired Shane, just let me go"


	26. Chapter 26

Eve's Pov:

It had been 8 months since Claire had been released from hospital, she'd been in a coma for 2 weeks after being hit by a car and then she was shot by an uncle that used to abuse her when she was a child. Claire and Shane were back together and were totally in love. The wedding was back on; they had it 2 months after she was released so she wasn't that fat. The ceremony was beautiful and Amelie paid for it so, bonus! I was her chief bridesmaid and she had some cousins to be the other bridesmaids and flower girl. Her dad had recovered after his heart transplant and was there to walk her down the isle. Michael was Shane's best man and his dad even turned up. You should have seen what Myrnin wore it was hilarious and his dancing well, all I can say is that Claire turned bright red when she danced with him. Their honeymoon was fantastic apparently, meaning they had loads of sex. I was so jealous when they arrived home with the most amazing sun tans, they went to Greece! I couldn't believe Amelie even let them leave. Shane is so excited about the whole being a dad thing, every month he makes Claire lift up her top so he can take a photo to see how big she's getting; Claire so hates it but it makes him happy so she does it. You should see the nursery we painted it's beautiful, Shane and I swapped bedrooms so that they could have the room next to Claire's for the baby. Claire and I went wild at the baby shop and bought so many things we filled up a whole delivery truck, but again Amelie's paying for it so why not? Poor Claire's getting really fed up now, she keeps complaining that she looks like a whale and can't see her feet. She hates going to the toilet every 5 minutes, she hates always being so tired and the fact that she can't stop eating. You should see the arguments her and Shane have there hilarious. Like the other day they were watching TV and Claire was like

"Babe I'm watching that" and grabbed the remote off him

"Your point is, I want to watch football" Shane replied taking it back

"My point is I'm pregnant because of you and I want to watch my programme" and she takes the remote back off him

"How's it because of me?" Shane asked

"Hmm… let me see oh yeh, you were all like 'don't worry about protection Claire we don't need it' only because you couldn't get off you lazy ass to get it and now look at me! I don't fit into any of my clothes and I can't see my feet" she'll moan in her best Shane voice, which I have to say is pretty good

"I'm sorry did I ask you to be so sexy and wear that lingerie, making me horny and tempting me into your pants?"

"Umm…yeh actually you did because you got me the bloody underwear for my birthday!" she'd yell

He'd be all like "Yeh…well…you can't blame me, I didn't exactly hear you complaining"

"Oh Collins don't even think about blaming me" she'll say in her angry voice

"Actually Mrs Collins I will blame you"

"I won't be Mrs Collins for much longer if you don't put my TV programme back on and make me a sandwich" she'll say

And then Shane would be like "Fine, what do you want in your sandwich" and turn back

She can't wait until the baby arrives I mean who can blame her Shane's got her on house arrest after she had that scare a couple of months ago, he makes at least one of us stay home with her so she can't sneak out. When Michael or I stay with her we always sneak her out somewhere and lie to Shane about it when he gets back. It keeps her happy and seriously you don't want to see crazy, angry, hormonal Claire because god is she scary! The good thing is we don't see her much because she's always too tired and when she does go all angry she bursts into tears minutes later and apologises.

We were all sitting watching a movie when Claire felt the baby kick.

"Ah" she said and gripped her stomach

"Babe what is it?" Shane said coming towards her

"The baby's kicking, here have a feel" she said and grabbed his hand and placed it on her huge belly. They both smiled at each other and then Shane kissed her.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy and I need you to do me a big favour ok? I need you not to hurt mummy too much ok? I love you baby" he said which was totally sweet, he even kissed her stomach. Claire looked like she just wanted to rip his clothes off right there but she decided to be more polite.

"Hey babe come up stairs with me for a minute please" she said to him

"Yeh sure why?"

"I need your help with something" she replied and they headed up the stairs.

I heard their bedroom door bang shut and then Claire's cheeky giggling.

"Please don't tell me they're doing what I think they're doing" Michael asked

"Uh huh I think they are"

"Oh god but there's like a huge bump and everything"

"Yeh well it's not like it's the first time they've done it whilst she was pregnant is it?"

Just as Michael was about to reply I heard a heart stopping scream from Claire. I heard Claire shouting.

"Oh god the baby's coming!"

"What" Shane replied in a high pitched voice, probably in shock?

"Ahh Shane it hurts so bad, god I hate you"

"Ok we'll get the ambulance"

"You're not leaving me" I heard her scream back

"I have to"

The next thing I know Shane is running down the stairs and into the kitchen to get the phone. Claire lets out another scream from upstairs.

"Um… Shane shouldn't you be up there with her?" I asked

"Yeh but I needed to phone the ambulance"

"Shane Collins get your bloody lazy ass up these stairs right now or I swear when this baby is out of me I will kick your ass so bad we don't have any more children! Ah" she screamed

"I…uh better get up there then" he replied in a shaky voice

He made his way back up the stairs.

"Hey Shane shouldn't you bring her down stairs so the ambulance can get to her quicker"

"Oh god yeh but I'm not sure if I should move her"

"Hey mate I'll help you" Michael said

"Ok I'll get stuff ready down here"

They both ran up the stairs.

"You're not moving me downstairs Shane it's coming, ah fuck it hurts; I'm not going anywhere" I heard her scream from upstairs

"But Claire…"

"No! Shane it hurts too much to move, please don't; I can't just let me stay here please"

"Ok, we'll stay here"

"Shane I can't wait for the ambulance, it's coming now"

"Oh fuck, um…ok I'll get Eve"

"No don't leave me"

"Hey Michael's here, I'll be back in a minute I promise; I just need to get some stuff if we have to deliver it here ok?"

"Ok but be quick"

"I promise" I heard him say.

In the next second he appeared in the landing, his face red and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"It's coming and I need you"

I just nodded and helped get the things. Claire was still screaming upstairs. We sprinted up the stairs and straight into their room, Michael looked deeply disturbed, Claire was lying on the bed crying with his hand in hers.

"Right babe I'm going to need to take your leggings off ok"

She nodded. Shane slowly pulled her leggings off, there was blood on the sheets; he pulled off her knickers too. I went to her side and took hold of her free hand; she squeezed so tight I thought I heard my bones crunching, Michael was lucky it wasn't hurting him.

"Right Claire I need you to put your knees up like they do in the films" Shane said and helped her put her knees up

"Michael can you support her from the back please"

He nodded and slipped in behind Claire, the good thing was that he was cold so we didn't need any flannels just his hand.

"I see the head, Claire I'm going to need you to push for me" he pulled off his T-shirt

"Push"

"Ahhhhh, god I hate you Collins" she panted

"Ok you can hate me later I need you to give me another push"

"Ahhhhh"

I couldn't feel my hand, I was losing the circulation in my fingers; there were going purple.

"Um…Claire my hand"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, and it just hurts so much" I felt so bad for her

"Here take my other hand it doesn't hurt me" Michael said and she took it

"Eve you get a flannel as I can't use my hand now"

I stood up and went into the bathroom, I soaked a flannel in cold water and then splashed some cold water on my own face before returning to the screaming Claire.

"Right Claire you concentrate on your breathing" Shane said

"Oh piss off Shane; 'concentrate on your breathing Claire' try bloody pushing a baby out your fucking vagina she screamed"

"Ok I'm sorry, push!"

"Ahhhhh" she cried

"Ok Claire it's nearly over I need you to give one last push and then we'll have our baby"

"Shane I can't, I don't have the energy; it hurts so much"

"I know babe but it's nearly over just please one more push for me"

"Fine but you so owe me"

He laughed

"Deal"

I heard the door open and people running up the stairs, oh my god it was Amelie, Myrnin, her mum, her dad, Shane's dad and Oliver! Oh this was embarrassing. Claire's mum was first and when she saw us all on the bed she stopped the others before they could come up anymore. I quickly got up and pushed the door closed.

"Ahhhhhhh" Claire gave her last push and then sagged back against Michael.


	27. Chapter 27

Shane's Pov:

"Ok Claire it's nearly over I need you to give one last push and then we'll have our baby" I said to her

"Shane I can't, I don't have the energy; it hurts so much"

"I know babe but it's nearly over just please one more push for me"

"Fine but you so owe me" That made me laugh

"Deal"

She gave her last push; I hated seeing her in pain. Then I heard the most amazing thing in the world my baby girl taking her first breath.

"Oh my god Claire it's a baby girl" I almost screamed with joy

"Is she ok?"

"She's beautiful, amazing just like her mum" I said

I cut the umbilical chord and wrapped her up in my T-shirt, she was prefect; my baby girl was here in my arms. Michael got out from behind Claire and I took his spot behind her. _**I wonder how he managed to handle it, with all the blood I mean.**_ I kissed Claire's head and then handed her our baby girl.

"Hey baby, I'm your mummy and this is your daddy" she said and kissed her

Eve put a blanket over Claire's legs and then came and sat next to me, Michael was on my other side. The door opened and they all came in.

"Oh my god Claire she's beautiful" her mum cried and came to take a closer look

"She is isn't she" Claire replied looking down at our angel

"So what are you going to call her?" her dad asked

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" I asked her

"You can"

I saw my dad, Oliver, Amelie and Myrnin come in; my dad was looking at the floor.

"We want to introduce Alyssa Rose Collins" I said, his head snapped up and he had a smile on his face. Everyone had a hold, I was really worried when it was Myrnin's and Oliver's turn to hold her but they both seemed different around her, calmer. Amelie actually smiled when she held Alyssa and my dad wasn't anything like I expected him to be, it was weird but also nice. Everyone had at least one photo; Eve and Myrnin on the other hand were fighting over who was going to have the next photo.

"Hey guys no fighting over my baby girl, she's ours" I said and Eve passed her back to us and then took a picture.

The ambulance arrived half an hour later, if Claire had been stabbed or something she'd be dead right now because we phoned them over and hour and a half ago. They loaded Claire onto a stretcher and I carried Alyssa in my arms. The others were going to meet us there.

"So who delivered this beauty?"

"I did" I said and smiled down at her, she wrapped her tiny hand around one of her fingers.

"Well you did a great job"

"Thanks"

We arrived at the hospital and I waited while both my wife and daughter were getting checked out, the good thing was that they were both ok. The others arrived shortly after, I still had Alyssa in my arms but this time she was fast asleep curled up in my arms, with proper clothes on this time. The nurse had showed me how to do it and I have to say working the nappy and baby grow was rather easy, I even fed her; that was the tricky part. There was so much to remember, it had to be a certain amount of powder, a certain temperature and then you had to check if it was too hot or cold. On the positive the nurse said I was a natural, which made me a little less nervous. Claire was also asleep when they came in; each of them had brought gifts; which I thanked them for in a whisper. Eve took a photo of Alyssa asleep on my arm; she was so small; obviously taking after Claire in that department. Something I hope she does a lot because if she ends up like me then she's basically screwed. I was actually so tired I thought I was going to fall asleep any minute. Eve and Michael had gone home to get things ready for when we get home tomorrow; Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver had also gone something about an attempted murder or something and it was just my dad left.

"Son let me hold her while you get some sleep; you're gunna need all you can get from now on"

"I don't know…"

"Look son I know I was a shitty father to you and Alyssa but I don't want to be that guy anymore, I want to be there for you and Claire; for my grandchild. Please son I really have changed"

"Fine but if I find out you've done anything to hurt her then you're so dead and you will never see her again, understand?"

"Perfectly, no give her to me"

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and passed her over to my dad, as soon as she left my arms I wanted her back; safe with me but my dad was right I was going to need all the sleep I could to be any help to Claire. I closed my eyes and let myself dream about my new family.

The dream was amazing, Alyssa was 2 years old; the most gorgeous little girl I'd ever seen. We were at the beach, Claire, Alyssa and I and we were building sand castles. I buried her feet in the sand and she was laughing, her smile cut through me life a knife and I felt any fears leave my body. We went into the sea, it was too cold so she raised her arms to me and I lifted her. We were… _**no I want to finish my dream!**_ Claire had woken me up; she'd thrown one of Alyssa's new teddy bears at me. Alyssa was awake in her arms looking up at her mummy, a big smile on her face.

"Hey my two gorgeous girls" I said and joined them on the bed, Claire rested against my chest.

"Hey handsome, so what were you dreaming about?"

"How'd you know I was dreaming?" I asked curiously

"You had your dream face on"

"My dream face?" I asked and laughed

"Yeh you smile in your sleep, so was it a good dream?" she asked

"Yeh it was the best" I replied and when she looked up at me I gave her a kiss, her lips parted and my tongue went in.

"Infant in the room" a voice said

We pulled away from each other to see Michael and Eve smiling at us.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for reading my first fan fiction story, I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for all your reviews

_**THE END! :)**_


End file.
